My Two Worlds
by Hawkflight7
Summary: After Cornelia becomes a Guardian of the Vale she is desperate to still hold onto a part of her old life. One where she doesn't have to worry about saving other worlds. When she goes into a bookstore she starts to fall in love with the owner and tries to balance both of her lives.
1. Chapter 1

**My Two Worlds - 1**

**Summary: After Cornelia becomes a Guardian of the Vale she is desperate to still hold onto a part of her old life. One where she doesn't have to worry about saving other worlds. When she goes into a bookstore she starts to fall in love with the owner and tries to balance both of her lives.**

**Hello all! Hope you like this! I couldn't find any stories for them and thought they deserved one. That couple that no one talks about, Cornerlia x Cedric. Also on that thought, little contest. Who can come up with the cutest way to put their names together? Prize: You'll get a shout out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. just the plot for this story.**

Cornelia laid on her bed very much awake. Who wouldn't be after the last few days? Finding out you were a 'Guardian of the Vale' and you had to protect other worlds. Meridian being the one in trouble. The Prince Phobos was evil and trying to gain power over the land and just be... downright evil. Plus now, Yan Lin had told them that he was looking for his long lost sister, the real heir to the throne. Apparently his plan was to steal her powers so he could become more powerful. Phobos had already tried to steal Will''s powers when she got trapped. Thankfully, she had dropped the Heart of Kandrakar so he hadn't gotten them. In fact, she was fine now. The rest of them had saved her sorry ass. Plus the rebel leader, Caleb and his smelly not-friend Blunk.

She sighed turning onto her side opting to stare at the wall instead.

Her life was crumbeling around her. The one before a week ago. When they were all just normal teenagers with normal teenage problems, but no they were now responsible for Meridian and it's people. It was a sudden weight on her shoulders and quite unbearable. How was she even suppose to have a normal life while doing this?

What about her outfit for tomorrow? Those two girls doing the school newspaper were always looking for fashion to write about. She needed to still figure that out! See, normal problems, and they were being pushed down whenever she had to assist those in Meridian.

Not that she didn't want to help, but why did those protals always have to open at the most inconvient times? At least word around her scedule one time! That's all she asked for, and being able to continue with her everyday life without interference from Meridian all the time.

Finally, her eyes were drooping down and she fell asleep fretting about the issue of Meridian and her clothes.

"Oh hey, here comes the strobe." Irma commented as Cornelia walked into the school, wearing a flashy dark blue tanktop with sparkles. Her jeans were white doing a perfect contrast with the darker color. Wooden sandals with gold colored straps wrapping around her ankles.

"You're just jealous, peasant." Cornelia replied clearly teasing as she made sure to walk infront of the two girls that did the 'fashion' part of the newspaper. They both got out a pad of paper and started writing even when she was gone.

"Of course." Irma replied with a grin from her position against the wall.

"Hey guys, we need to focus." Will said pontedly to get the two to stop clowning around.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "We're still in school Will." She reminded her.

Hay Lin jumped up her pony tails bouncing with her. "My Grandma needs to talk with you all after school, something about, uh a seal I think."

Irma glanced at Hay Lin a brow raised. "Is there a live performance at the restraunt before it becomes a meal?" Hay Lin grumbeled at the response while Irma laughed.

"Okay, so we'll all be there after school." Cornelia replied walking away as Taranee came rushing around the corner to the group.

The day passed quickly enough and after a flash of light Cornelia knew that the newspaper girls had talked someone into taking a picture of her. Most likely it was the guy that was always following Irma around like a complete stalker. He had crashed their partys before to catch a glimpse of her friend before they threw him out.

She twirled her finger around a strand of hair as she walked down the sidewalk to the Silverdragon restraunt. It was a bit of a walk though and she stopped to glance at her reflection in a store window. She paused when she saw someone walking around within with boxes. Cornelia leaned closer, raising a hand to cut off light so she could see easier. Someone had just rounded a corner and she remembered the brief glimpse of him she had gotten. What a cuttie. But she was going to be late if she continued to look inside. She turned away from the window glancing around for a sign so she could come back sometime.

Bookstore.

Well, hell. Who knew a hunk like that could be found in such a nerdy place. She smiled as she walked away, glancing once more over her shoulder at the store before running the rest of the way to Hay Lin's grandma's place.

"You're late." Will said frowning at her. Cornelia scowled back but before she could say anything Yan Lin walked into the room.

"Ah, you're all here. Good." The woman waved for them to sit and they did, Cornelia with a small little huff. "I was informed by Caleb," He wasn't here to explain this himself? She glanced around the room to make sure as Yan Lin continued to speak. "That Phobos had found the Seal of Phobos, a long lost pointed star with a family crest in the middle." Nope he wasn't here.

"Shouldn't he be telling us this then?" Cornelia said wondering where the supposed rebel leader was.

"Oh. He would." Yan Lin responded, finger raised. "but, he has already gone after the seal. Which is clearly a trap because Phobos would not wait to go get it." Of course, he needed to be saved again. The 'leader of the rebels'. Well, he wasn't a very good leader.

Will had stood up. "We need to find the nearest portal." Hay Lin got out the map of their world and after finding a portal they were off.

The team stood in a village awhile later in Meridian on top of a mountain staring into a sandpit. "In there? Really?" Cornelia muttered. The children had said this is where a boy had disapeared, in other words Caleb. Fat chance it would be anyone else.

Will was also staring down into the pit. "Here we go." she muttered raising the Heart of Kandrakar. A light flashed around all of them, enveloping them as their clothes changed and they grew wings. The light died back down. Will was glancing around now. "We need something to pull us back up when we're done."

"Right." Cornelia muttered rising into the air she extended her hands making vines grow up from the dirt beside the sandpit. Each guardian grabbed one before diving into the pit. "Yuck." She said waving her hand so the sand sticking to it flew off.

"Stay away from the ground and walls." Caleb of course. They turned to see him stuck on a pillar globs of sand holding him in place.

"Darn we were totally planning on going near them and the bones." Irma said just as a glob of sand went flying from a wall at her. She screamed in surprise while being flung to a wall and therefore getting stuck. More sand flew at them everyone dodging except Cornelia who simply used her power over earth to shoo them off.

"Grab them and get out!" Ordered Will flying frantically inbetween the moving pillars toward Caleb. Taranee was with her blowing fire down at the sand so it could harden. Will punched into the wall breaking it and grabbing one of his arms, Taranee grabbing the other until they began flying up in a zig zag line.

Cornelia flew toward were Irma was being held by the monster. Hay Lin appeared next to her a second later giving her a thumbs up before they flew around a glob of flying sand. She smiled back coming to a halt in the air she extended her arms, holding the sand pit back from attacking. Hay Lin flew down to Irma using her wind to carry the sand off.

"Thanks." Irma said flying up toward the opening.

"No problem." Hay Lin replied before following her.

Cornelia waited for the two to get out before releasing her hold on the beast and flew up after them. She came bursting from the sandpit to see the others above flying in the air around her. Taranee extended her hands down at the pit once Cornelia was clear throwing fire down and baking the pit. Hay Lin cooled it off with air and once the steam went away they could see glass in it's place. Irma grinned. "Strike out."One of the kids jumped into the pit sliding around laughing. the towns' people cheered as the group left. Taranee high fived one of the kids before flying after the rest of them. Will and Hay Lin were now carrying Caleb back.

"Good job guys." Will said when they were back through the portal and she had closed it.

"Yeah. Now we can go home." Cornelia said stretching her arms above her head.

Will shook her head turning to Caleb. "There's one more thing we need to take care of." She jerked her finger at him. "Why didn't you wait for us to come back to the restraunt?"

Caleb frowned. "It was important. If it had been really the seal the whole war could have been turned around."

Will sighed, apparently not in an argumentive mood. "Fine. Let's go."

Hay Lin skipped over to Caleb. "At least ask my Grandma before you go off by yourself again."

"Okay." Caleb said before walking off toward wherever he went after a fight.

The girls split up going to their homes. It was night now and Cornelia raised her arms to wrap around herself as she walked. Maybe she should have grabbed a jacket this morning too. If only she had known they would be out this late to take care of Meridian again. She sighed softly, stopping when she recognized the bookstore sign a few stores down. She picked up the pace to glance inside. A light was still on even at this hour. She walked to the front wrapping her frozen fingers around the handle she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello?" She glanced around to see the shelves filled with books and even more in boxes. Still she wasn't seeing anyone in the store and the door had been open. "Is anyone in here?" she asked walking further in.

"Oh, hello there. I was just closing up." A form had materilazed out of the darkness from between the shelves. Cornelia glanced up at the guy, the same one she had spotted through the window earlier today. His blond hair was pulled up into a small pony tail, white shirt tucked into his pants. she tore her gaze from his fit looking body to his face spotting the glasses resting there. It actually made him look even cuter with those on, though she couldn't help wondering what he looked with them off. The glasses that is.

"Hi," she repeated holding out her hand for him to shake. "my name's Cornelia." She said trying to keep the dazed tone out of her voice. He really was smoking up close, or maybe it was just the store. It was colder outside and she was freezing.

He took her hand and she had to stop the gasp from escaping past her lips. He was warm, she smiled at him keeping her fingers around his for an extra second before letting go. she didn't want to seem weird or anything like that. "I am Cedric." He introduced himself with a smile at her. There was a pause as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn't necessarily know all the great books of the ages. "You look cold, let me go get you something."

He had turned and walked off in the next second. Cornelia stood there for a couple moments like an idiot. She would have said something if he wasn't already off looking for something. He came back soon enough with a coat in his hands, handing it to her. "You didn't have too." she said quickly not wanting to take his coat. She had only come in to see him afterall and you know, check him out.

"I insist." He replied dropping it into her hands.

Cornelia put it on, the black sleeves easily passing her wrists. she folded them back once. "Thank you." she said smiling sweetly at him. What a gentleman.

"You're going to have to excuse me, I'm closing up shop."

"Right." Cornelia said quickly before he could fully turn and leave. "Nice meeting you." She turned around heading for the door pausing in opening it only when his voice floated back to her.

"You as well, Cornelia."

With him in the back of the store facing the opposite way she didn't hold back the blush rising to her cheeks. With a smile she opened up the door stepping back out into the night she walked home slowly wrapping her arms around the jacket, feeling the leather. Once home she opened the jacket carefully, putting it over a chair as to not get any wrinkles in it before she fell asleep.

**What did you all think? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Two Worlds - 2**

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews! And faves and follows! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

She awoke starteled when the alarm went off. Cornelia raised her hand slamming it onto the 'turn off' button. With a groan she sat up and stretched as light filtered through the blinds of her window into the room. Her gaze rolled around the room as she began to smile. The events of last night rolled through her mind and she got up to go check that the jacket was really hanging over her chair. She touched it lightly before leaning forward and sniffing. It probably looked weird to anyone that could see her but it smelled nice. Fiery, different spices. If Cedric smelled that good she wondered what he would taste like.

Unfortunetly dreams didn't give you that information as she had been kissing him in her dream that night. A dreamy sigh escaped her and she fingered the jacket before turning and getting dressed. She wasn't even that annoyed that the alarm had gone off even though it was Saturday. Cornelia raised her nightgown off pausing only to throw it aside and got take a shower an idea blossoming in her mind.

Even if she didn't need a book Cedric would need his jacket back, and since she didn't have school today she could go straight to him. With a flick of her wrist she turned the shower on and stepped in a second later not even waiting for the water to become hot. After washing her hair throughly and scurbbing herself down she stepped back out to blow dry her hair. Taking a second to turn off the shower.

She didn't care for the time passing and after drying off she was dressed up for going back to the book store. This time though she was wearing a more simple pink tank top with a black skirt that stopped midway down her thigh. She clasped a pink and black choker around her neck before slipping her feet into black sandals with a simple pink heart attached to the front. Cornelia spared a glance in the mirror and smirked. Her fingers curled around the jacket and she shrugged it on, which thanks to her style it went well together. Not that it couldn't. Black was good with everything.

With a surge of excitement she was out the door and hurrying down the streets but trying to pull of a clam collected look as well to not draw to much attension to herself. She could barely contain herself when she saw that familiar sign but forced herself to slow down. Cornelia stood out front for a long second making sure she looked perfect until she pulled open the door. She was just here to return the jacket, while displaying more of herself for Cedric.

A blush rose up to her cheeks, thankfully no one was in the front of the store. The bell chimsed softly, somehow she hadn't noticed it last night. She fought the blush back down and walked through an aisle further in. Cornelia came to a halt when she realized she was still wearing the jacket. Would that seem creepy? She wasn't cold so there was no reason to wear it, except for that delicious smell but she would be getting a fesh whiff when she found him. She tugged the jacket off folding it carefully before venturing further.

"Cedric?" she called, glancing among the shelves as she walked. Some of the books looked quite old, but there was still fresh hard backs and even paper backs that looked new. There was a rustle in the next aisle over and she slipped in to see him with a stack of boxes that held even more books. Well, it was could to have a big collection for buisness.

His head raised to look up at her. "Hello, Cornelia. Sorry I was busy getting the last boxes unpacked."

"It's okay." she said quickly not minding it at all. "I brought your jacket back." she added quickly as an excuse as why she was there, presenting the black leather jacket to him, neatly folded of course. He stood up, her gaze watching him move as he reached out and took it. Her smile widened as she did get her fresh whiff of his scent. It sent tingles down to the tips of her toes.

"Thank you." He said before setting it ontop of an unpacked box and then slipping back into the routine of unpacking. Cornelia stood there, fingers fumbling together. He looked so concentrated that is until his eyes flickered to her, almost questioning. A light brush ran up her cheeks. She was just standing there like an idiot admiring him.

"Do you need help with those?" she asked trying to make it look like she hadn't been staring for the past minute. If anything direct the conversation away from it since he had looked about to ask her if she needed anything.

He seemed to consider her for a minute. "Yes." He turned back to the shelf he was stocking. "There's a box near the back wall if you could bring it here that would be great." She smiled at him even though he couldn't see it and walked to the back to get the box, surprised by it's weight the first second until she adjusted. She brought it back to the aisle and set it down slowly before sitting beside him and tearing the tape off the box. "Thank you." he told her as she grabbed the first book, checking the author's last name.

Cornelia glanced up at him with a smile. "No problem." she set the book in it's place and continued with the rest. Her eyes wandered to Cedric every once and awhile as they worked together silently. She tried to stop her smile from growing more as he got down with his box and stared working from hers. Keeping focused she kept putting the books onto the shelf, hand freezing once when their fingers touched over the last book. She kept her head lowered so he wouldn't see her blush rising rapidly. Her fingers tingled even after he removed his hand, leaving the last book for her and grabbing the two empty boxes and his coat to disapear into an office at the back.

She wrapped her fingers around it's binding and set it in the last opening before picking up the box and standing up. Cedric came around the corner as she walked forward and she stopped abrutly not wanting to run into him. "Thanks for helping." he said while taking the box from her.

Cornelia opened her mouth to say something but stopped and followed him back to the office instead. She stood at the door watching as he set the box down. "Would you," she began as Cedric turned to see her standing there. "want to go and get coffee or something sometime?" Honestly, she felt like kicking herself in the shin. Surely she could have come up with a better way of asking him out then that.

No time to back out though, and she did want to go with him. Even if he was older than her. Oh no, what if he wouldn't because of the age difference? Cornelia stood there looking nervous. She didn't even know how old he was but ovbiously more then twenty. A something twenty year old going out with a fifteen year old? Damn that was... going to look weird to other people. She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of nevermind.

"Sure." Cedric answered giving her a smile. Even if it was a small one she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest erractically. Her worries washed away immedietly. "I'm free later tomorrow. You can come by the shop."

Cornelia was beaming, head to toe, her skin practically glowing from his response. "Great! See you tomorrow." She turned quickly on her heel, walking to the front of the shop to exit through the door. When she did though she was greeted by a laugh.

"You look like a beat!" A voice said still laughing.

Surprised she glanced quickly toward the person. "Elyon!" Her best friend was still laughing at the heavy blush that had settled on her cheeks. With a backward glance into the shop she spotted Cedric through the glass. He saw her as well and raised his hand in a wave. She smiled quickly back before grabbing onto Elyon's arm and dragging her from the store front.

"You can stop laughing now." She told her when they were a block away.

Her friend glanced up at her with a giggle. "It was funny." Cornelia opened her mouth to argue but ended up giggling instead.

"Fine, maybe a little." She took a moment to cool down then glanced at Elyon with a smile. "I have a date with owner of the place tomorrow." she said excitedly. Before Elyon could ask, even though she probably had a good guess it was the bookstore Cornelia stared telling her everything that happened in the store.

"It sounds like you're infatuated with him." Elyon replied once she was done a smile on her face.

"Have you ever been in his store before?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"A few times." Elyon bit into a muffin she had gotten from a food stand when there were walking before. "He seems nice. Good job getting that date with him."

"I know!" Cornelia squealed. "I think it was my charming personality."

"Probably that short skirt you have on." The two girls turned to see Irma behind them, hands folded behind her head with a laugh as Cornelia gave a playful glare at her. "Bet he got a good look and wants to see more." She pushed off from the tree to walk over to them.

"Oh! I was suppose to get something from the store!" Elyon piqued up. "See you later, Cornelia." Her bestie waved quickly before turning and running down the sidewalk.

"Huh, wonder what was so important." Irma walked alongside her now.

"I think her mom is having an adult party or something." Cornelia said absently as they turned and then entered the Silver Dragon from the back door.

"Look what I dragged in," Irma announced as they came through. Will, Taranne, and Hay Lin glanced up from their seats. Caleb was frowning at a paper with a pencil in his hand. Probably something to do with an order. "a lovestruck bird." At this he also glanced up though.

"It's just Cornelia." he told Irma obviously not getting the joke.

Irma rolled her eyes, "A lovestruck Cornelia." She dropped into a chair and rested an arm on the back. "Come on, Corny tell everyone about this new mystery guy."

Cornelia looked at the girl suspiciously. "Where you following me and Elyon all the way from the bookstore?" She could have sworn she hadn't seen her until the minute before Elyon had run off.

Taranee looked surprised. "A bookstore?" She leaned forward resting her eblows on the table and her chin on her upturned palms. "Really?"

"Yes, and I have a date with him tomorrow." Cornelia replied simply.

"It's like a young love story!" Hay Lin said bouncing up from her seat, vaulting over to land standing before racing to Cornelia and taking a hold of her hands. "Tell us all about this guy. Does he work the cashier at the store?"

"No, he's the owner."

"Oh, oh! So he's older! What does he look like?" Irma said from her seat looking excited now. Even Will was looking at Cornelia expectantly apparently also curious. That was girls for you-they loved talking about guys no matter what. Even if they did have to fight Meridian's battles and since Will hadn't mentioned anything Cornelia figured it meant that for once they weren't going today.

A smile grew at that thought. "Okay, yes he's older." she said grinning as Hay Lin bounced in front of her before leading her to a seat. She sat down then started to describe him to them. His lean build, blonde hair pulled into a short pony tail, the way he kept his chirt ucked in and always looked like he was going to an important meeting.

"I bet you he's never fought for anything. So of course he wouldn't have any stains on his clothes." Cornelia shot a glare a Caleb for interuptting before turning to see Yan Lin come inside. So she didn't see the look of jealously in his eyes, though the rest of the Guardians did and therfore fell into giggles.

"Girls, Caeb, I found Blunk outside and he said he had a message for you."

Oh, great. Smelly had news for them. That was never good.

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Two Worlds - 3**

**Here's the next chapter! Glad you all like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own W. I. T. C. H.**

You would think they could get through the day without any Meridian interference but no. Some 'big blue' was always giving Blunk messages to pass on to Caleb which really should come to the Guradians of the Vale first once you thought about it. Sure, the rebellion was important but Cornelia and her friends were the ones with all the fire power. Taranee in a literal way.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked, all fun and games dropped now.

"Big blue said to tell Caleb!" Blunk exclaimed.

"You can tell all of us." Corneila snapped with a scowl. Why did this slimeball always insist on reporting to Caleb anyways? The rebel leader didn't like his company. In fact the only person that seemed to like his company was Hay Lin. She must be crazy.

Caleb frowned at Cornelia who still didn't see it as she was looking at Blunk waiting for him to say something. "Go on." The rebel leader said.

"He told Blunk that, Phobos was planning on using the Star of Three to find the Princess."

"The what?" Taranee asked, skeptical.

"The Star of Threbe." Yan Lin corrected. "It was used to find Weira when she ran off as a child. The star was created from the Heart of Kandrakar by a Mage who was asked to help find Weira who is also the Princess's mother. It will attract the Princess and when she has it anything or anyone who tries to stop her going back to Meridian will be powerless." She held up a finger. "Unless the owner of the Star of Threbe changes."

"So how do we stop this from happening?" Will asked.

"If the Princess finds the Star then you can't." Yan Lin replied as if it was that simple.

Blunk hopped from his spot on the floor. "He said something else!" Great. "Finding a rebel camp." Well then that was just perfect, not.

"Phobos found a rebel camp?" Caleb asked immedietly walking over to Blunk and grabbing him. How anyone could grab Blunk she couldn't even imagine. "Why didn't you say that first? Nevermind. Where's a portal?" Rebel leader to the rescue apparently, in the next second Blunk was sniffing the air then leaving the building with Caleb following him quickly.

"Great." Cornelia muttered.

"We need to go after him. It could be a trap." Will said standing up to leave and go after them. The other Guardians got up soon after slipping through the door, Cornelia went last.

"Be careful girls." Yan Lin called after them.

"We will Grandma!" Hay Lin yelled back as they followed the stink of garbage, Earth and Meridian.

They found the portal quick enough and jumped through. Cornelia glanced around not crazy about being back in Meridian. Of course it was dark, like all the other times they came here. Apparently evil didn't like the sun.

Will had come to a stop and held the Heart of Kandrakar in front of her. "Guardians unite!" Bright lights swirled around them, until they were each in a ball of light as a few physical attirbutes changed along with their clothes. Upon being released they flew up into the air searching for Caleb and Blunk.

"There!" Taranee shouted having spotted the two blundering idiots below.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed and she dived down toward them. "Wait!" Will called after her but Cornelia ignored her. She had been having such a good day! Right up until Blunk came in towards the end of the day too. Almost, she almost got through a whole day without having to go to Meridian and just be a normal girl. Her hands clentched into fists getting ready to summon earth to her, already glowing a faint green.

"Ahhhh!"

Green and yellow flashed in front of her and then she was sumersaulting through the air to crash into a tree. Cornelia held a hand to her head that was already aching as her vision momentarily blurred. When the black dots dispersed she saw the snake's tail was raising again above her. She gulped self consiously, maybe she should have listened to Will for once. Raising a hand in front of her scarred from bits of tiny wood stuck in her flesh she yelled out, "Earth!"

The ground in front of her trembeled, a stone slab moving up to take the blow for her. It shattered into pieces, rock flying everywhere. Cornelia raised her hand to keep the dust out of her eyes. Though it still got into her hair. Damn it.

"Get the Rebel Leader!" The general hissed with his forked tongue as a ball of fire whirled through the air to hit his side. Taranee descended toward the snake lord fire blazing in her hands. Will went shooting past her towards Caleb reaching down to grab him, a rope twirled around her leg then a lackey yanked hard. With a cry she hit the dirt.

"Hey! Over here!" Hay Lin shouted down towards the soldier who looked up as a strong rush of air swept him off his feet leaving the Guardian laughing.

Will quickly removed the rope from her leg sending a thanks to Hay Lin before she was running towards Caleb. "Grab on." She said reaching out her hand as she rose above the land.

"No! They took two of the rebels as prisoners I have to get them back!"

Irma flew past Taranee to Cornelia, hovering above her. "Hey Corny you need to get up." She reached down helping the Earth Guardian to her feet. "We have to deal with Mr. Snake." she said flicking a thumb to point behind her just as Taranee yelped. Irma turned to glance over her shoulder to see but Cornelia already had a perfect view. The lower body of the snake was curled around Taranee squeezing the breath out of her. "Okay Scaley." Irma floated back up into the air as she gathered droplets on her fingertips. "Water!" It gushed from her hand straight at the general.

Taranee wiggled out of his grip and flew high into the air, taking big gulps. Her face had slightly darkened but appeared to be going back to it's orginal color.

Cornelia pushed off the ground to to gain some height on the beast. "Earth!" she called raising her hands up. Vines sprouted from the ground rising quickly to fall over the huge snake keeping him in place for a few mere seconds.

Will and Hay Lin were flying quickly toward the two prisoners, shooting over Caleb. "Air!" Hay Lin twirled and sent a mini hurricane at the soldiers, carrying them away. Will dropped down to the ground where Caleb was fighting with one of the henchmen that had gotten back up after the first blast of air.

She moved to the two rebels and untied their hands quickly, "Run!" Will urged before turning toward Caleb who had succeeded in knocking the minion out.

"The others!" Hay Lin pointed back towards the snake.

"Get Caleb and bring him back to the portal." Will told her before flying off toward the general.

Taranee's palm was face down, "Fire!" A stream of fire acred in the air before making contact with the enemy.

The snake roared in anger swiping up at them with his tail. Though they were clearly out of range. "Get back to the portal!" Will shouted flying toward them.

Cornelia turned quickly in the air and shot toward the portal like a bullet, Irma and Taranee quickly following her. After ignoring Will's last order and getting a massive headache she was doing as told. Not that she wouldn't have anyways. Get out of Meridian? Sounded good to her.

The group flew back through the portal. Will came last, turning around to raise the Heart of Kandakar from it's chain and close the portal. Soon after the group had reverted back to their normal wing-less selves.

"That was close." Will said with a sigh.

"I thought we did a good job," Irma's brow rose. "apparently, I have been corrected."

Hay Lin smiled in response to the twos' bickering.

"Uhh, guys." Taranee said. "It wasn't getting lighter when we left was it?"

Cornelia glanced up towards the sky only for her eyes to widen. "It's morning?" How... how the heck had that happened? Were they really fighting for that long? It hadn't felt like it. Unless time passed quicker when you were fighting. Sure the sandpit hadn't been much of a fight at all, so it was quite short but this one hadn't been that much longer... had it? She was so confused for a moment then, "My date!"

Irma walked over to Corny setting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's only sunday and you're date is later today."

"But... my hair. I have to get ready and get some sleep, and..." she flinched raising her hand to her injured head. "I have a headace."

"So cancel your date then." Caleb said as if it were possible to cancel on your first date with someone. Let alone any date with them. What was it with boys? Didn't they have priorities?

"I am not going to cancel my date!" Cornelia snapped at him, whirling around to face the rebel leader.

Irma burst into a fit of laughter. "Here comes evil barbie!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." Caleb said taking a step back in the process. His hands were up in the air, an obvious surrender unless you looked to his eyes. They were sharp, still challenging. Cornelia was glaring at him still angry that he would 'suggest' such a thing.

"When is your date exactly?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia's attension turned from Caleb to the fellow guardian. It was a good thing Taranee had interfered or he wouldn't end up getting pounded into dust. "Around two." She replied wondering partly why the girl had asked.

"Judging by the amount of light it's seven thirty. So you would have six and a half hours to sleep and get ready."

Shit. "See you all later!" She headed straight home Irma calling after her,

"I see London, I see France,"

"Shut up!" Cornelia yelled back getting a laugh. Jeeze, her skirt wasn't that short!

**So, what do ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Two Worlds - 4**

**Enjoy your date!**

**Disclaimer: Why must you keep reminding me? I'm getting rid of you next chapter!**

Cornelia was practically flying around her room without wings. She had already taken a shower immedietly once getting home and had been in the bathroom a good hour and a half; cleaning out her hair, scrubbing dirt from her skin, putting ointment on her scratches and cuts, and just making sure she looked glowing. Afterwards she had gone to sleep. She had planned just to sleep for three hours but instead overslept for an extra hour. Which really wasn't that big a deal unless you noticed that she was still clearly tired.

She didn't want to look tired in front of Cedric though. What if she yawned and he thought she wasn't interested in him? Or if he noticed the slight bag to her eyes. Would that change his opinion of her? She had no idea, but she was self consious so she applied makeup onto her face before even putting on more than just underclothes. It hid the slight bag to her eyes well enough, you couldn't tell unless you were looking for it. Of course she could just say that she had been staying up working on a school project.

Yeah! If he asked that would be her answer. But she still didn't want him to ask. Cornelia sighed and brushed her hair from her face as she ran a comb through it for the last time. She still needed to find clothes, casual but date like would be best. Didn't want to seem to eager. That was an ameuter move especially so early in the relationship. Now that she thought of it she realized she might have already taken a step over the line back at the bookstore yesterday.

Staring like a zombie... She shook her head erasing the memory from her mind. Didn't matter she had a date with him so obviously she hadn't creeped him out that much.

Ugh. What a horrible thought right before a date. But she couldn't hold back the laugh so just let it out before going to look at her clothes.

Simple. Simple. But more grown up-ish. Her hand fluttered over dresses then skipped over to shirts. After a moment of consideration-and by that I mean about ten minutes-she picked up a red off the shoulder tee. She threw it on then looked around for a dark pair of jeens that would compliment her long legs.

Finally she moved to the mirror, applying a light sparkly eyeshadow that twinkled red and gold in the light. She picked up a red lipstick next and applied it making sure it was just a little. Wouldn't be good to look like some sort of clown. Smacking her lips together she grinned at her reflection. "You never disapoint." she said winking at the mirror, which winked right on back.

With another laugh to calm her nerves she slipped into some black sandals. The outfit was a bit darker than what she would normally wear but, red was said to be sophisticated. Plus she did look good in it. "hmmm." She pulled her hair back and stuck a black dragonfly hair pin to keep it there.

Good. Everything was good. Well, almost. People would defiently be staring at the two of them wherever they ended up going. On second thought maybe she should tone down her outfit... they might think she's some young hooker and he's like.. her 'target' for lack of better word. She glanced over her shoulder hesitantly to check the time. Barely a quarter of an hour until she was suppose to be there. Not enough time. Well, they would be staring just because of the drastic age difference afterall.

She sighed softly then brightened up. If it didn't bother him then it wouldn't bother her! To assure herself she struck a pose, which didn't really help. It was just fun. The nagging thought continued in the back of her mind. Her parents would say someone around her age is more ideal. Well... screw ideal!

Cornelia ran out of her home rushing to get to the bookstore in time. Ultimately she made it, barely.

Cedric was standing outside key in hand as he locked the place up. He was in his usual attire along with the leather jacket. Damn, he looked good. Since he was turned away from her she smoothed her shirt out before approaching him. "Hello, Cedric." she said with a smile.

He glanced up at her, violet gaze on her. She hadn't noticed that before. How had it missed her? Violet eyes were rare she knew that, supposedly people with them could only be found in one part of the world, and it was suppose to be cold. He must have a parent from there, or he just got lucky if it was from someone further up the family tree. He was smiling back at her, "Good afternoon Cornelia." Her heart fluttered when he said her name. "Do you mind if we go somewhere that doesn't sell coffee as a main course?"

She collected her hands infront of her to stop them from trembling. He made her nervous, the butterflies in her stomach sort. "Not at all." She replied still smiling. How could she care? As long as she was with him it was fine.

"This way." He told her walking down the sidewalk. Cornelia beamed and caught up quickly so they were walking side by side.

"Ummm could I ask a personal question?" Cornelia asked remembering the Guardians asking before. She wanted to know exactly how big this gap was. That of course she would overcome. She wasn't going to give up on him in a heart beat. The way she felt around him now was already exhilerating. Just imagining how it would be when they were boyfriend and girlfriend... well, it would just be that much better.

"Of course." Two small words that granted her permission.

"How old are you?" It was hesitant even though he had said she could.

He glanced at her, those violet eyes watching her as she walked for a few seconds before he looked where he was going again. "Twenty four." So he was nine years older than her. So what? The tips of her lips curved up. "And you are?"

She tensed up rather visibly. Her mouth opened not sound coming out for a second. Her brain was in overdrive. What was she suppose to say? She knew she looked a year or so older than she was but she couldn't neccessarily pull an eighteen could she? And he was waiting for an answer . She licked her lips nervously. Would he care? The internal battle in her head went on for two more seconds. "Fifteen." Her answer was soft and she peaked at him from the corner of her eye but he wasn't anything about it.

He turned to her, catching her gaze. Oh! She could practically feel herself falling in to the violet depths, their gaze remained locked for another second then he extended a hand past her. "We're here." He pushed open the door and with a quick thank you she stepped through first. He moved ahead of her to a host dressed impecably well for a restraunt. "Table for two."

Wait. This place... Cornelia glanced around at the complicated yet beautiful tile work. The high vaulted ceiling with the lights hanging off from chains interwoven torgether like a spider's web. Her hands tightened together as she looked to the dark wood tables and booths with red cushions that looked extremely cumfortable.

The host asked a question and Cornelia turned her attension back to the two. She still couldn't believe he had taken her to a place like this. "A booth." With a nod the host grabbed two menus and waved them over toward a free booth pressed against the wall. Cornelia slipped into the right while Cedric to the left. After the menus were put down the host simply walked away. "I trust this place is fine with you." Cedric spoke before she could even glance at the Italian restraunt menu labeled _U__n'uscita Della Luce_. "I heard it was good and wanted to try it."

She met his gaze and smiled. "It's perfect." Her mouth snapped shut a second later. Had that been too blunt? He didn't seem to notice if it was and she relaxed.

The waitress walked up giving a quick glance at the two with a certain look, that friendly to customer but hint of disgust one. Cornelia busied herself with opening the menu to avoid the stare. "What would you two like to drink?"

"A glass of Lacryma Christi." Cedric replied simply.

The waitress glanced over to Cornelia already knowing the younger woman wouldn't be ordering wine. Cornelia glanced up from her menu quickly to say, "Just water please." She looked back down toward the pasta section as the woman walked off with their drink order. A blush was creeping up her cheeks from the whole ordeal. That was one stare down. She didn't remember the host staring because she had been looking at the restraunt but then maybe he thought they were related or something. She could feel an uneasiness settling over her.

Warmth flowed through her fingers and she looked up quickly, the blush deepning rapidly. "Something wrong?" Cedric asked, his hand still on top of hers sending sparks into her flesh, as if a fire was burning through to her very soul. How on Earth did he do that? Make her feel so... important?

"I'm fine." she assured him. "I don't normally go to these places." the add on was just a quick explanation. It was better than saying, 'oh and the waitress thinks you're some sick pyscho freak that likes raping young woman' or 'she thinks i'm a pedophile.' She smiled trying to look convincing. He seemed to buy it as his hand went back to the menu flipping pages. She felt herself yearning for his hand to be on her skin again but shoved it down spending time looking over the menu again and double checking what she wanted.

The waitress was back soon enough with the drinks. She set a champange glass down on the table in front of cedric and uncorked a wine bottle before pouring it into the glass, sloshing around. She titled it backputting a plug in and setting it on the table. Next she picked up the water from her tray in a normal glass to set in front of Cornelia. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"We're ready." Cedric picked out some special entree Cornelia had never heard of before.

She quickly ratteled off her own, some sort of spagetti with a white sauce and vegetables. After a pause in which the waitress departed again she asked Cedric, "What did you do before opening the bookstore?"

"I was in the military."

Wow she hadn't believed he would say something like that. He didn't look like a fighter just really fit. Maybe she should have guessed that before since he did have a good amount of muscle on him. Just another quality she liked about him. "What was your.. rank?" She wasn't to sure what they called it but she went with rank since it seemed close enough.

His gaze caught hers piercingly. "A General. I was in charge of an army but we didn't see much action. Mostly defended the people and places we were assigned." He told her as she got lost in his voice. "I resigned after ten years of service, just a few months ago." Ten years of service and he was so young. Must have been been a family tradition. Did that even include training? She decided not to ask not wanting to appear an idiot.

"What made you open the bookshop?" She asked sipping on her water, a lemon and lime attached to the edge of the glass.

"I've always liked reading. All sorts of books, fiction, non-fiction, biographies. When I was in the military I read through a lot of strategy books." His hand was wrapped around his untouched glass of wine. "I always wanted to open a bookstore and saved funds in the bank until I quit the military and opened the store."

Cornelia would have asked him another question but two steaming plates were placed infront of them. You could tell it was an upclass restraunt the appearance of the food was pretty in itself. She almost didn't want to eat it because it resembled a flower with the vegetables formed into oval shapes for petals over the pasta and the sauce concentrated in the middle with random wispes going out. If she was a critic she would give them a twenty. After a moment though she realized she was hungry and dug in.

As they ate they made more small talk. The tables had turned so that he was now asking her the questions, what her dreams were, etc. She answered quickly except for when she had a mouth full of delicious food. A joke was made over the ceiling and the two laughed heartily. Cedric has drained his glass atleast twice and was working on his third when they finished.

The waitress walked back over to pick the plates off their table and set the receipt down. Cedric set the money down for the meal and they got up, retreating outside. It was dark, the stars winking above.

Cornelia smiled and glanced toward Cedric. "That was really great, thank you." She could hardly believe how good a time it had been.

"It was." Cedric agreed as they walked down the sidewalk back toward the general direction of his shop. "I have to go take care of some things now but I'll see you again."

"Definetly." She was ecstatic that he wanted to go out with her again. It was afterall the only reason he would say that he would see her again, if he had fun. Oh, did she have his number? She was about to ask about it when a kiss was placed on her cheek. Her blush came back full force.

"We'll have to do that again." His breath ran along her ear and then he had turned away to open the door he had already unlocked and entered the store.

Cornelia slowly raised a hand to her cheek staring after him. Her skin felt hot and his lips... they had been so soft. She swallowed down trying to rid herself of the sudden dryness in her mouth. Instead she turned and walked not knowing where she was going until she stood in front of the Silver Dragon shock still going through her. He had kissed her! The butterflies in her stomach rose drastically. Even though it was just on her cheek it felt wonderful. The girls would love to hear about this.

**Tough question: Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Two Worlds - 5**

**Glad you all like the story! Enjoy!**

Upon entering the Silver Dragon she saw everyone sitting at the table, a solemn expression on their faces. Somewthing was wrong. As much as she wanted to know what was going on and felt sad at seeing them like this she was still happy from the date. A permanent smile was on her face, not the best thing to be wearing at a sad party. "What's going on?" she asked trying to keep the overwhelming of happy out of her voice. It didn't quite work though.

"Well, at least one of us had a good day." Irma said a scowl on her face.

"Oh, Cornelia, so you're date went well then?" Hay Lin asked, seeming to brighten slightly but not as bubbly as she usually was.

Since she had asked, "Yeah. He even kissed me." Hay Lin grinned at that.

A very different response came from the form near the table. "Kissing on the first date? I thought he was a 'gentleman' or was he just really a jerk?"

Cornelia bristled under Caleb's gaze. "It was on the cheek. A kiss doesn't have to be on the lips. Plus it's none of your damn buisness." Something snapped in her when he called Cedric a jerk without even knowing him. "And for your information you're the jerk!" The girls winced visibly at the table but it did nothing from stopping Cornelia from going on even when Caleb interupted her.

"At least I don't waste my time going out when I have a duty to protect Meridian!" He shot back. Irma was the only girl that did the collective gasp that he would say such a thing as the four were now staring at the the two.

"I can protect Meridian and have a normal life! So sorry you don't have something else important to you!"

"Meridian is my home! I have to protect it! You would feel the same way if Heatherfield was being attacked by..."

"By you're digusting little monsters? What ever freaky names you have for them? I fight them everyday! You should be thankful!" She took a step toward Caleb eyes blazing. Yan Lin had entered the room staring at the sight in front of her simply at a loss of words while wondering what had started this.

"I've been fighting them my whole life! You just started recently without any idea what you're really facing against!"

"I know exactly who I'm fighting! You're monsters and Phobos! If you were a real leader you wouldn't need my help to dethrone because after all these years you should have come up with an idea youerself!" Caleb looked shocked at her words but slowly a film of anger was going over his eyes.

"That is enough!" Cornelia barely stopped herself from yelling at the top of her lungs again. Yan Lin went on quickly to stop Caleb as well, "We already have enough to worry about with Phobos having found his sister. The Star of Threbe was activated yesterday when you were all sitting down and not fighting, thankfully. I saw the Heart of Kandrakar stop glowing myself and then it reactivated a few minutes before Blunk came in. So you're last visit to Meridian was just to keep you occupied and not go after her. A diversion." Cornelia glanced to the girls to confirm this. No wonder they had looked so down when she came in. "There is one other thing, I found the records and documents missing from girls born between 12 years ago."

"What did you find?" Will asked seeming to get straight to buisness even after the previous show.

"It's more what I didn't find." Yan Lin glanced to Cornelia which made her feel nervous. Why look at her? She didn't have a single part in that matter, did she? "Elyon Brown's birth certificate and files were missing."

"What are you saying?" Hay Lin asked, confused as the rest of them.

"I'm saying that I believe Elyon went back to her rightful place of birth yesterday, Meridian."

Cornelia stared at the woman then shook her head. "That can't be possible. I spoke with Elyon on the phone today."

"Maybe she has world-crossing service." Irma said said standing up from her seat.

"No, no. She's here." She was confident about this.

"It is possible the Star of Threbe's owner changed. It is the only other explanation. If she is still here you must find her and protect her from Phobos minions."

"But where would she be?" Hay Lin asked also getting up like the other girls.

Taranee grabbed a flyer from the middle of the table. "Probably where we all should be," She showed the flyer to them, "Parent's Night."

"Ah crap!" Will said immedietly rushing out the door. The four remaining Guardians gave eachother knowing looks. Will's mother was tough on her school work and probably had told her to be at the Parent's Night. The only thing they could hope for is that she didn't get grounded or something.

Soon they were also running toward the school Caleb included. Even with a headstart they caught up to Will.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Hay Lin asked Will.

Will gasped for air as she ran and it took a moment for her to respond. "We need to get to our parents right now. So, Caleb you need to find Elyon and protect her if you need help come and get us. One of us should always be close by."

"You're the one with Heart though." Taranee pointed out.

Will took in a breath as they stopped at the gate to Sheiffeld Instuitute. "Okay, I'll stay close to Caleb. Just cover for me, okay? The rest of you try to stay in seperate sectores of the school so there's always another Guardian close by no matter where me and Caleb are. Got it?" Cornelia would have complained but they did have to show up for their parents and lead them around so they wouldn't get lost. Besides if they was an emergency they would be able to get there quickly with the whole school covered.

"I'll take care of your mother. She can follow me and my parents to both your classes and mine. I'll just say you weren't feeling well or something." Taranee told her Will smiled in thanks and then her and Caleb ran off to try and find Elyon.

"I don't think my project for science was very good." Irma muttered as she passed the rest into the school.

The other three walked in as a group. "Why is Parent's Night not on a school night again?" Hay Lin asked, fidgeting with her fingers as she glanced down the entry hall for her parents.

"Something about interfering in a student's homework time? I think it's just traditional." Taranee replied. "There's Will's mom see you guys later." She waved quickly and jogged away stopping infront of Will's mom who she started talking too. Probably using the sick excuse.

Cornelia spotted her parents before Hay Lin. "Good luck, and keep an eye out for Elyon." she told Hay Lin before walking to them. "Hi Mother, Father." She greeted.

"There you are! I called your cell phone but you didn't answer." Her mother said.

"Sorry, I had it turned off." In truth she had forgotten to turn it back on after her date. Heck, she had fogotten about Parent's Night.

"Don't you look lovely?" Her mother's tone quickly changed from scorning to loving and she hugged her.

"Yes, mother." Cornelia replied as she led the two to one of her teacher's rooms. Her gaze flicked around the halls as she walked looking for Elyon but she wasn't seeing her. She sighed, maybe one of the other Guardians had found her, even just caught a glimpse of her. She was starting to worry as she led her parents to another teacher. What if Phobo's minions had gotten ahold of her? She would never forgive herself. How long had Yan Lin known that Elyon might be his sister? Not that she thought that she had withheld the information or anything. Though she wondered if there was something the Guardians could have done to help her with the research.

Going to her third teacher she puffed slightly. What if...

A hand wrapped along her arm and started yanking her in the opposite direction. "I just need to borrow Cornelia for a second Mr. and Mrs. Hale." Hay Lin said quickly while dragging Cornelia toward the east side of campus.

"What's going on?" Cornelia asked taking her arm back and running alongside her friend.

"I saw Blunk bouncing behind a window mouthing 'east side' and 'they need help'." Weird, the garbage can usually yelled things than mouthed them. Wait a second.

"They found Elyon?"

"That's what I figured unless they were attacked by Phobo's army and need help fending him off." Please not the latter one, Cornelia thought. Soon they were bursting from the school doors. Pausing to stop and look around. Hay Lin closed her eyes and Cornelia waited for her hearing to get a reading. "Out front." She said then was moving.

Cornelia ran along with her past the school gate and across the street to turn into an alley. Caleb, Will, Irma, and Taranee stood infront of a glowing blue portal. The four were talking urgently to each other. "Where is she?" Cornelia demanded hands on her hips. Blunk was slinking past her, the behavior was odd so he must have listened into her and Caleb's fight an hour before. She only hoped no one expected her to apologize to him.

"Lor-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Cornelia snapped at Caleb before turning her attension to Will in her Guardian uniform, wings visible.

Will looked lost for a moment. "We did have her but then she used a power to push us away and disapeared into the portal with Phobo's General."

"So let's go in after her then!" Cornelia snapped.

"It opens right in the middle of Phobo's army. It's to risky."

"So you're just going to leave her there? To be brainwashed by that psycopath of a brother and giant snake?"

"There's nothing we can do right now." Will repeated.

Cornelia glared at her. "Fine," The group visibly relaxed. "I'll go get her."

"Cornelia no!" Caleb jumped in front of the portal blocking her path. "You could get caught and that wouldn't help her at all."

She glared at him as she deliberatly walked forward. "Get out of my way."

"No, I won't let you do this."

"You won't let me go get my best friend!?" Cornelia yelled at him. "Get out of my way now! She needs me! Wether captured or not I can help her more than the rest of you!" Her hands were shaking. If only she was in her Guardian form, she could push him out of her way and just make a run for it.

Taranee leaned toward Will whispering urgently in her ear. Will seemed to get over her shock and raised the Heart of Kandrakar. The portal flashed close.

Cornelia whirled on Will about to burst on her before realising it was no use. Will couldn't open portals. "Blunk," she snapped, "sniff out a portal."

"No Cornelia, " Will said moving to stand in front of Blunk. "We couldn't even take them on right now, we're all still exhauted from the last fight. You probably didn't even get as much sleep as the rest of us. Go home."

Cornelia bristled then spun on her heel and walked out from the alley toward her home.

**What do ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Two Worlds - 6**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Was in the proccess of moving, but now I'm back! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

Cornelia twisted and rolled around in her sleep, muttering one name over and over again. Elyon, elyon, elyon.

"Elyon!" She yelled, hand reaching out as she ran toward her friend. "Not that way! We need to get out of here!" Her friend didn't appear to hear her though and kept walking forward, a man with a snake's tail dragging her forward. Even though she was running Cornelia couldn't seem to get near her. In her panic she yelled, "Turn around!"

If her friend turned around she would see her and then Elyon would come to her right? They had known eachother for so long, of course she would. It was all on trust afterall and how could she not trust her?

"Ely-" She stopped mid yell. A head had turned but it wasn't her friends. Violet eyes looked back at her, familiar lips curving into a cunning smile.

Cornelia woke with a screem. Her hands gripped at the sheets, the knucles turning white. Her breathing came fast and quick, heart hammering in her chest.

What the...? She shook her head quickly. No, no. She had seen a study about this. Those close to you always appeared in your dreams. Seeing Cedric in them was normal. I mean... they were dating... right? Like boyfriend girlfriend sort? The questions began to bother her.

She threw off her blanket, getting to her feet. Cornelia wasn't sleepy anymore and after rationilizing the dream in her head she was okay with that but something else was bothering her. Grabbing some clothes she threw them on. A sparkly green tank with ruffles at the edges and around the straps. Slipping on a faded pair of jeans and stepping into black sandals she raced into the kitchen.

She picked up a piece of toast to eat and flew out the door. Cornelia stopped shortly after at a loss. She couldn't go straight to him like she wanted. Damn school. Damn it! She bit into her toast angrily and stalked down the street toward Sheffield Institute.

"Oh my! Corny is wearing an old pair of jeans. Quick someone take a pictu-"

Her head whipped toward Irma and the girl had trailed off at the glare she was getting. The other girls looked up to see the anger in Cornelia's eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Hay Lin asked hesitantly.

Her eye twitched. What type of question was that? A growl was beginning in her throat as she opened her mouth to snap a retort when the bell rang. The sound drowned out the sound of Cornelia's bad attitude and the girls all raced off before it was even over. She huffed and made her way to class still anoyyed.

When she got to her science class the teacher began speaking about a project and to get into pairs. Instinctevly she glanced to her leftbut this time Elyon wasn't there. A rush of anger went though her.

How had she been the last to be notified about Elyon being taken? Sure Hay Lin hadn't known for as long as she had but still. She should have been contacted somehow. In a way better than a talking garbage bag.

The chair next to her was being pulled out and Cornelia glanced up. It was Will. A frown formed on her face immedietly.

"I didn't have a partner either." Will explained. Cornelia just huffed and turned away. "You can't stay mad at us forever. We would never have made it to her though that portal. Today, we'll find one and go back for her."

"How do you know she isn't in danger right now thanks to you?" Cornelia growled out the question.

"The Coronation is still some time away." Will told her. "Phobos wouldn't do anything bad to her until then. It's the only time he can get her powers. Yan Lin explained this to us before."

"I don't care if he's not hurting her. He'll be telling her lies about the Guardians. Though it will only be you, Irma, and Taranee." That was the only good thing about her not being there last night.

"Actually..." Will began. "We kinda told Blunk to go get 'Hay Lin and Cornelia'." Scratch that.

Cornelia glared openly at her. "You what?" Before Will could say anything and though the other girl looked ashamed Cornelia sank her claws in. "Just forget it. I'm through with this."

"What?" Will asked incredolous.

"I quit." She snapped. "I, Cornelia Hale, quit being a Guardian of the Vale." She began to grab her school supplies and shove them in her bag.

"But-but." Will struggled to come up with something to say and didn't get past the single word before Cornelia was out the door.

She skipped out on the rest of her classes that day not caring if they ended up calling her parents or not. Though she was sure the other Guardians would still cover for her even after quiting. So really she had nothing to worry about. At least not with her parents getting angry with her.

Cornelia came to a halt suddenly and she glanced up to see her feet had carried her to the bookstore. She bit her lip, wondering if she should go in or not but hardly even thought about it before she had pushed the door open. Screw it.

As she passed a small decorative mirror to go look for Cedric she stopped. There was a tear running down her face. How had she not noticed that she was crying? Her bottom lip was trembling and she realized her whole body was trembling shortly after. Was she really that upset about it?

She was so confused, she wasn't even sure why she was crying. From Elyon being lost to the enemy and quiting the Guardians well... it was running her down emotionally. It's not that she didn't want to help her friend but how could she when she was practically powerless to help her? Then, of course, Will kept screwing everything up. She didn't even know if Elyon would listen to her now that Will had slipped up with telling Blunk who to go and get. Specifically too. She couldn't have just said 'guardians' no, had to screw with her connection with her best friend.

An angry tear stained expression looked back at her and Cornelia wiped at her face. The reality of what had happened last night and what she done swept over her suddenly. Her legs wanted to give out and she grabbed for a book shelf to steady herself. Turning away from the mirror she broke out into a sob.

"Hello?"

Cornelia stiffened at the sound of another person. Of course someone was in here, it was a bookstore afterall, but still it was off the street so it had some privacy for... well crying. Another sob escaped her before she could stop it.

"Who is that?"

She felt herself stop for a moment. Cedric. It had been the same voice as before but she had been to distracted to notice. She pushed herself from the bookcase suddenly not wanting to be there anymore. Not wanting for him to see her like this. Tears running down her face and making those weird huffy animal sounds that all people did. She stumbeled over to the door, hand going to the knob.

"Cornelia?"

Her hand froze over the knob, floating in the air above it. Don't look, don't look, she kept repeating to herself. Her resolve broke a second later and she glanced over her shoulder. Gaze falling on Cedric. With his familiar face and eyes. Concern flashing over his expression.

She hiccup-sobbed and slid down the door to the floor. Suddenly not able to turn the handle even if she wanted too. Which she didn't. She wanted him to comfort her, not run away from him. She was sniffiling when she heard him walk over and the unruffling of blinds to cover the windows. She glanced up when she saw his shoed feet just a short distance away from her. "C-cedric?"

She could hear something get flipped above her, the sign. It would have the word 'closed' facing out now. He crouched down next to her, looking into her eyes. "Come here Cornelia." She obligued, crawling the short distance to get wrapped in his strong warm arms and get lifted up, brought into his chest. Well, as much as she could be. She buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt onto the skin beneath.

Cedric didn't seem to notice as he carried her to the back of the store to sit in an overgrown chair. "What's wrong?" he asked. In the short amount of time it took him to get to the other side of the shop Cornelia found herself cradled in his arms. One of his hands brushed her hair back away from her tear stained face and she did another hiccup sob.

"I-" she had to force herself to speak. "i don't know what to do." Her fingers clutched at his tear drenched shirt to have something to steady her. "I really messed up..." She broke into another sob, beginning to cry again.

The store was filled with her sobs and little hiccups for awhile it seemed. Until Cedric spoke as he brushed the tears off her face, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." Cornelia glanced up at him from her blurry eyes. A hand stroked her hair absently.

"Really?" She grasped at the hope he gave her. Could she still help her friend?

His gaze met hers and he nodded. "Mistakes can be fixed."

She gave him a weak smile while raising a hand to rub the tears from under her eyes. Cornelia began to slowly sit up properly. She was glad she had stayed here. He had told her just what she needed to hear. She suddenly wondered, "Have you..." Cedric looked to her. "ever made a mistake?"

"Of course." His reply came quick.

"And... you fixed them?" She prodded slightly.

This time his reply was slower. "There are a few mistakes you can't fix."

Cornelia looked to him wondering what sort of mistakes he had made that couldn't be fixed. Well, maybe she could fix hers. "Thank you Cedric." she raised up slightly to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She could have sworn she saw a slight red tinge to his skin for a moment and smiled as she got up. "Bye." She turned quickly and made her way out of the store.

**Well, what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Two Worlds - 7**

**Ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter!**

Cornelia pushed through the back door of the Silver Dragon and walked in glancing around. She didn't see anyone here. "Will? Irma? Taranne? Hay Lin?" she called ou their names as she walked in further. After a second of hesitation she added, "Caleb?" Still no response.

She came to a halt at the basement door about to reach out for the handle when a voice behind her starteled her.

"There you are Cornelia." Her heart beat fast and she spun around to see it was just Yan Lin. "Will told me that you quit the Guardians?" The statement was said like a question and Cornelia felt the need to answer.

"It was just a temporay leave. Where are the others?" she questioned.

"Oh, they haven't come back yet. Even after I told them without you being a Guardian their powers would be weakened, Will and the others went through a portal to try and save Elyon."

What? They had done that? Guilt swept through Cornelia. "How long have they been gone?"

"Almost five hours now."

Cornelia's heart clentched. Five hours? Nothing good could come of that. Wait. "It's like last time isn't it?" She asked renewing some hope for herself. Maybe she hadn'y condemned them to prison when she left. "When the battle felt short but lots of time went by, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Yan Lin replied shooting her false hope down quicker than an arrow. "Caleb explained to me what the place looked like and it sounds to me that you had been fighting in the Pass of Quntun."

"Quntun?" Cornelia questioned. What or who was that suppose to be? Meridian certainly had lots of places or objects with a story attached to it. Wait, she didn't have time for a story!

"Quntun was an ancient warrior," Ugh, Yan Lin didn't let anyone interupt her for any reason when she started a story. "who had a myserious power. He could control time-to an extent-he used it to rewind incedients when his warriors were hurt. So the scars would then disapear. It was said for this reason alone that him and his army were invincible." Yan Lin's hand rose up to strike the air to give more feel to the story. "But," she held up a finger, "One day, in a pass between two hills, he fell. An enemy assassin struck him in the back while the soldiers attacked his own in an ambush. He was left with a choice, save the soldiers or himself. Quntun chose to save the soliders. His magic has stayed in that pass ever since moving time forward at a quicker speed than anywhere else."

Her hand lowered and Corenlia took the chance. "So where did Will and everyone else go?"

"The Mizaki Mountains." Yan Lin replied as she got out the map from her pocket and laid it down. Cornelia went over to see where the portal was since Will had never deactivated it apparently after checking herself.

"Thanks." Corenlia said and turned quickly hair flying behind her in a golden flag as she walked quickly to the door.

"Wait!" Yan Lin called after her as the door was opened, "You must get them out of there before night! It becomes deadly col-" The door slammed behind her.

She was running quickly down the sidewalk with the portal and map engrained into her mind. A left turn there, go through the alley, right turn, another right, down that hill. She stopped at the portal floating above a pond. With an anoyyed mutter that it was in the air she jumped for it.

And fell into a foot layer of soft snow. Cornelia pushed herself up quickly, the hair along her arms and back of her neck already standing up from the sudden cold. She glanced up at the sky that held the last few rays of sunlight. Yan Lin had said something about night. To find them and get them out before then.

She wrapped her arms around her thinly clothed body and walked toward a dark opening in the side of the mountain. She walked deeper into the tunnel feeling the tempature drop with each step she took. She breathed out in the pitch black darkness that surrounded her. If she could see she knew a cloud of frost would have developed in the air before her.

She slowled when she saw light ahead and dropped her arms from around her. Cornelia could hear voices ahead.

"Make sure they are chained down good and can't get free we have to leave soon."

"But Phobos wants that Heart..."

"We don't have time to go look for it you nut brain! Now let's get going. Phobos we'll be happy enough when we tell him the Guardians are dead and can't cause anymore trouble."

"But we're missing one-"

"I told you to shut up!"

The voices of the lackeys seemed to be drawing closer, coming down this tunnel. Cornelia panicked in her haste to get away and tripped over something in the darkness. Something that had glowed when her foot touched it...

The Heart of Kandrakar! It was lieing right there! She grabbed it, curling her fingers around to distinguish the light in the tunnel. Uhh... what was she suppose to say so she could get her powers and use them to the fullest? "I, Cornelia hale, rejoin the Guardians of the Vale." The Heart warmed under her touch but otherwise did nothing. Damnit! Why did it only work for Will?

She kept it clasped inbetween her hands and moved along the edge of the tunnel passing silently by the guards that passed. She slipped out into the cave that was lighted by two swiftly dying torches. Cornelia had to stop the audible gasp from coming up at the sight in front of her.

Not only were the rest of the Guardians chained to a huge rock in the middle of the cave but so was Caleb and Blunk. For a moment she felt sad for the passling but that quickly went away when she smelled him again. "eww." she muttered, putting a hand to her nose as she walked down the side of the hole to where the rock was located.

The Guardians must have heard the comment as they looked up to see Cornelia standing there, trying not to gag.

"Cornelia, you came for us!" Will brightened up quickly. Hay Lin smiled from where she was tied on the rock, the wings on her back fluttering slightly as if already tasting the freedom even though the chains were still tight around all of them.

"Of course I did." She huffed and extended a hand to Will, the one holding the heart and dropped it into the other girl's upturned palm.

"Guardians unite."

A glow surrounded Cornelia and she smiled as the transformation ended. The small fire in Taranee's concentrated hand grew and started to melt the metal. Multiple chains began falling to the ground. Apparently those guards really hadn't wanted them to get out. Even though Cornelia had noticed one broken when she came in.

"Free!" Blunk said happily racing over to Cornelia as if going to give a hug. She extended a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"We can come out the way I came in, it goes directly to the surfac-" Cornelia began as the Guardians and Caleb detached themselves from the chains.

"There's the other one." A lackey's voice spoke up behind her. Cornelia turned to see a sneering face from the dark tunnel. "See? We got all of them, Phobos will reward us."

The other lackey grinned. "Closing time, Guardians." A pice of metal flickered in the light as it was pulled down. Then metal bars slid from the ceiling and floor to close the tunnel.

"We came in a different way." Taranee said, "We'll just go that way instead."

Cornelia nodded and the Guardians took off flying through a tunnel, Caleb followed them easily enough on foot with Blunk running along with his heavy breaths. Hay Lin went and picked the passling up when he was beginning to fall behind.

"Do we make a left or a right?" Irma asked as they came to a split.

Hay Lin paused to concentrate sensing the wind around them. "Right." she replied and they continued on their way. It went on like that when they came to anymore splits except once when Taranee told them which direction.

Cornelia saw light ahead and grinned. She had gotten her friends out! A second later she noticed the tinge of metal coming out from the ceiling and floor.

"A gate!" Hay Lin called in warning and her wings beat faster to speed up. Thankfully the gate itself was slow with closing, old and rusted. But it was still a ways down the tunnel.

"Hurry!" Will called causing the others to fly faster as they caught the urgency in her voice. The gate was speeding up. Hay Lin got through first with Blunk. Taranne turned on her side so her wings wouldn't hit the top part of the gate, along with Irma quickliy following. "Caleb!" Will began to turn to the boy that was lagging behind now.

"I got him!" Cornelia called and twisted around to grab the rebel leader.

"Thanks." Caleb said as he was lifted up.

"Don't thank me yet." Cornelia said as she saw the gate coming down faster. She threw him sideways into the opening Will had just slipped through. Caleb landed roughly on the other side. The metal clanged in finality.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouted from the ground. The Guardians stopped flying to see she was still on the other side. Irma gasped in surprise as Taranee zipped back to the gate and snapped her fingers for fire. She held it to the bars but they didn't warm ot start to melt.

"My power isn't wokring on it!" She called back to the others.

Cornelia heard a faint click of metal in the tunnels behind her. More gates were closing around the same time as this one. "Get going!" she snapped at the other Guardians. "I'll find another way!" Cornelia turned without even waiting for a reply and flew down toward the last fork and went down the other tunnel. She came face to metal with another gate. Extending her hands and closing her eyes, she focused. Seconds later she opened them to see the metal hadn't bended to her will. She turned her palms toward her looking down at them in the gloom.

How was it that their powers didn't work on the gates? Were they like enchanted?

Shaking her head and throwing her hands down she turned back around and flew all the way back to the first split they had came too. She swung right, going into the left tunnel. It traveled down quickly, she ground below her felt smooth and slick when she ran her hand along the stone trying to get a feel for the earth, make it shift. Still, nothing happened.

"Shit." she muttered raising her hand from the floor just after her finger touched an odd bump. Something clicked behind her and she glanced back even though it was to dark to see she heard something open and then something else coming fast down the tunnel. A darker shade of black if that was possible.

Her eyes went wide a moment later when she realized it was a boulder rolling after her, filling the whole tunnel from top to bottom. Booby traps! What the heck?

Her wings beat faster and she turned from the main trail as soon as she felt fresh air hit her noise. The boulder went flying past on it's straight path but Cornelia had no intention of coming back the way that had come.

She was still flying down for what seemed like forever. She breathed in deeply at the crisp cold air. It hurt to swallow it down into her lungs, the cold racing through to fill her body quickly. The sun must have gone down, she thought. The moon must be up now which meant it would continue to get colder.

Cornelia couldn't feel her fingers anymore and even her wings seemed to have grown numb. When she bumped into a wall due to lack of light she slipped to the floor, teeth chattering. She blinked the frost from her eyelashes and pushed herself back up, walking slowly down the tunnel an arm out on the wall for support. Her breathing was coming in quick short gasps and she leaned more against the wall.

The rock beneath her fingers slid farther in, a click could be heard. Cornelia raised her head in the dark eyes wary. A series of clicks sounded like a wind up toy. She tensed in the hall of stone. She couldn't see it but she could hear a snap and the shifting of the wind.

It rammed into her full force, a simple piece of long stone wacking into her right side and flinging her along with it for half a cycle. Then she was flung back into the air behind her, crashing onto the ground moments later. She could guess well enough that the trap had simply hit her into another cave.

Cornelia groaned from her position, pain shooting up her side. Her numb fingers touched at the spot beneath beneath her chest and above her waist. She gasped at the pain, eyes clentching tight. She took in a breath and gasped in pain once again. A hot tear scorched her cheek, freezing quickly in the chill.

It hurt, so bad. She could feel her whole body going numb but was still very aware of her broken rib with each shuddering breath she took. "Help." she called, her voice cracking. Cornelia winced as her leg shifted onto a sharp rock and she slowly dragged it off. So cold. Her body had quit responding to her mental commands now, simply limp around her.

"Please," she called into the dark, her voice much softer now. "someon-" Her eyes slipped closed as the cold pulled her into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Probably the darkest themed chapter I'll have. What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Two Worlds - 8**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Longest chapter yet!**

Cornelia kept slipping in and out of consious, She needed to stay awake! Not go to sleep. She could feel another tear slip from her eye but it froze over soon after leaving. Her teeth chattered as she tried to call out for the millionth time. Well, it felt like it. Except when she opened her mouth nothing was coming out.

Panic had settled into her a while ago. She couldn't move from the floor, had a broken rib, and was freezing her wings off. Literally. Plus she couldn't even call for help anymore. Granted with her current run of luck there was no one close enough to have heard her.

She blinked. Was she seeing things? It looked like... torch light. The light flickered along the surface of slick stone. She could now clearly see all the pieces of stone sticking out. Clearly not natural and if you pressed them a nasty surprise was heading for you. She supposed she should be thankful it hadn't been another boulder rolling around.

Yeah, that was the bright thing to look at. I didn't get smooshed thin as paper today! Just everything else.

Her lips parted to call out but stopped when the form came into view. Not that it mattered her voice was gone now. But damn! Did she have to have the worst luck in the world! Or maybe it was just Meridian. Totally, the planet had to hate her. Not one good thing had come from it. At first she thought Caleb was cute but then she met the guy at the bookstore and well, they say love works in mysterious ways.

A pitiful cry came from her. Ignoring the fact that one of Phobo's soliders was getting closer to her location. She was in so much pain that she almost wanted to beg to be put down. Unless she could somehow knock that torch from his hand and get those nice err frozen over coats from the lackey.

Damn it! She was done for here! The last moment of the Earth Guardian they would write in the books, 'she laid there freazing cold, crying over how she would never even get to say bye to the man she loved back on Earth. The soldier slowly walked toward her apparently somewhat blinded by the light from his torch, but soon he would spot her. Even a blade with frost bits is still effective and it would soon meet her delicate flesh...' Fuck! She was depressing herself with this shit!

Still she sniffed from her position and the torch swung around as the soldier peered into the gloom. It was a good thing the light hardly pierced the dark around it. The torch simply looked like a beacon to her and not one she wanted to see like those ships trying to find their way back home. She felt like the criminal trying to stay low and out of the moving searchlights ready to capture her from the safety of the shadows.

Funny, now she liked the dark, favored it, just because it would protect her from that. But she also wanted it near her it had to be radiating some sort of heat in this cold place. At least just so she didn't feel so cold. 'and the soldier passed by the Guardian not seeing her. By morning she was trapped to the floor in an iceicle, forever imprionsed.'

She could feel sleep trying to overcome her again and fought against it. Her lashes flickered, frozen from the cold. The lid of her eyes still tried to come down though and she muttered inchoerent words partially into her ground. Half her face did feel quite frozen to the ground. The light continued to 'disapear' as she fought with her body trying to keep awake. She refused to die here!

A crash sounded in the tunnel and her eyes sprang open to see... darkness. She held her breath. What had just happened? Where was the soldier? The torch?

Footsteps echoed as they entered into her cave and Cornelia swallowed or rather she tried. She was unsure what to do. On one hand it could be a rebel that had taken down the soldier, on the other he had stepped on a booby trap. Or... well, who knew down here. She was beginning to think this place was one of secrets.

Her breath quickened as the sound came closer. Honestly, Corny, what do you have to lose? "please." her voice was little more than a squeek. But it was also the only other sound in the room. The footsteps came closer. Now that she thought about it it didn't seem like the path of this person had altered at all. Was it at all possible they could see in this?

Well if they could more power to them she figured. "help m-"

Her word was stopped as a finger pressed to her lips. "shh" The sound was soft and urged her to be quite. She heard the sharp clang of something hitting the ground beside her and tried to glance over. She was probably looking in the right direction but really what was the point? It's not like she could really see afterall. Losing that ability bothered her, she was so use to seeing. She didn't understand how someone could deal with this darkness their whole life. It made everything feel so cold and lonely. Even though she knew there was someone here now.

The finger had moved from her lips and she could hear hands fumbling around in a bag. A hand wrapped around her arm moments after the sounds stopped. She could feel her upper body being raised up, only to fall back down, but it felt different. Not cold and hard rock but something warm, radiating it it seemed and soft to the touch of her cold numb fingers. Though mostly she felt it was soft through her face.

She began to breath normally. Not so panicked now that someone actually was helping her. She hardly cared who it was she was just grateful that this person had found her down here in the cold and inky black.

The lower half of her body was raised as well, the warmth radiating from below slowly bringing life back into her limbs. Her arms started to be moved, sliding into what felt like sleeves. Long and sliding past her fingertips to keep the cold out. When her other arm was moved though she flinched and groaned. "my rib." her words came out in a pant.

A hand fell onto her side, searching for it and she flinched when it prodded the flesh. It fell back away at her response only to come back pressing something against the skin, it felt weird. As if the person was drawing a picture of her rib ontop of the skin. The next thing she knew the bone seemed to be moving beneath her skin as if reflecting the image in a mirror.

She hissed in pain. The hand had gone away only to rest on her chin. A finger pressed on her lip, urging her to open her mouth. With nothing else to do but obey she did as the limb suggested. She opened her mouth, getting a partial taste of the person's skin as it helped her keep it open, digging into the inside of her bottom lip.

It tasted like... fire, rippling through her to the rest of her body. She was tempted to bite down on the flesh as her insides warmed. There was something familar about that and she wanted this person close.

She was about to say so, demand it of them even. When a liquid passed her lips, warm but not hot. the contents slithering into her belly. Some sort of soup she figured as her muscles slowly worked to push it down. A finger ran on the skin of her throat trying to help her with swallowing the bits of chunks within. She could easily taste the vegetables, no meat though. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Once she was swallowing well enough on her own the finger from her throat drew away to the back of her head, tilting it up. Probably to stop the contents from her stomach from coming back up. Minutes seemed to pass and then a trickle of cold passed her lips, fresh water, not frozen. She gulped at the few drops but no more came and her head was laid back on the soft cloth of whatever she was laying on.

She could feel a soft tug on the cloth and then it fell over her previously exposed side. The cold air didn't seem to penetrate the cloth like it had so obviously done to that goblin looking thing.

Her fingers twitched and a sense of relief went through her as she slowly but surely began to feel her fingers among other limbs though they still refused to move for now. "Thank you." She was surprised to hear her voice sound so much stronger already. Whatever that stuff was they had given her worked fast.

The finger fell back to her lips, quiteing her again. She tried to see the person infront of her but the torch light from before had gone out. So she was still in the dark. At least now she was comfortable in the dark.

"Sleep."

That voice... the finger fell from her lips... she had heard it before. Somewhere. But at the word she could feel her lids grow heavy and her eyes were drifting close. With a soft mutter she said the name, "cedric." Then fell back into true darkness.

"Keep your hands and feet away from the walls and floor." Cornelia shifted in her sleep. Was that... Taranee? She blinked her eyes open from the floor to see the flicker of flame in the hall coming closer. Slow but steady.

"What about the ceiling?" Irma. She smiled at the sound of her friends so close though her muscles still screamed at her in protest. Even the small ones in her face she had just used to make the expression.

"What's that?" Hay Lin's voice questioned. Cornelia could see the light highlighting something on the ground from her position.

"I think... it's a guard." Will spoke up.

"Jeeze, he's smells like rotten eggs. No wonder they tried to keep us here." Irma was at her jokes again.

"There's a cave to your left." Hay Lin called.

"Another one?" Taranee sounded scared. "Do you remember what was in the last one?"

"Don't touch the walls scaredy pants." Irma teased. Or myabe not... Cornelia couldn't actually see them yet. Though the light was brightning. She blew out air and it came out invisible rather than a cloud.

"We have to check all of them." Hay Lin pressed her on.

"I don't want to look." Taranee mumbeled out.

"Cast your fire in, we'll look." Will told her. A small orb of fire split from the main one and began trailing in. Cornelia raised her head slowly from the ground, her muscles were still sore from lack of use. She rubbed at her chin remebering the finger that rested there however long ago.

Forms began to appear in the entrance and drifted in following the light. Cornelia shook her head trying to wake herself up. If she tried to talk without doing so she would just sound inchoerent and groggy.

"More light would make this quicker for us you know." Irma pointed out.

"Oh..." Taranee seemed to come in as the main source of light grew brighter. Well, to Cornelia it did.

"Send it out in one big ring." Hay Lin advised.

The ball of flame slowly expanded after streaking to the middle of the room, it began to move out, stretching the ring farther and making it larger. Cornelia blinked when she saw a light green beneath her hand.

"Corny!" Irma shouted, apparently the first to spot her.

Cornelia glanced up to see her come flying over, soon the others followed having been alerted by her cry.

"Cornelia!" Will shot down from near the ceiling to hover above her.

"You're okay!" Hay Lin said with a smile. "We knew you would make it through the night!" She clapped her hands, grinning at her. Cornelia smiled back at her opening her mouth to speak but stopping as Taranne spoke up,

"What's with the robe?" The 'Fire' Guardian of the Vale was peering down at the cloth surrounding her.

"Yeah, where did you get that? It looks like top craftsmanship." Hay Lin said, she would know of course. She loved to make clothes and custumes.

Cornelia glanced down at the cloth, remembering how she had been wrapped in the robe by a complete stranger. It was light green, with darker green patches that looked like leaves. Along the edges of the leaves was golden thread. At the end of the robe, cuffs, and hood was white fur that still felt warm to the touch of her fingers. "I... it... he.. or she... someone." Her words came in peices as she tried to get use to speaking again. "They were... down here." She pointed toward the entrance of the cave. "Knocked out the... goblin thing." Her hand fell back to her side. It had felt heavy in the air. "Then they came here... and helped me."

"That's great!" Hay Lin said as Will kept silent, Cornelia could see her thinking. Along with the others, as if trying to piece that story together. Hay Lin had always been more in the moment then trying to figure something out though. "Did you get their name or something? We could send them a thank you basket with muffins!"

"Muffins? Your's taste like hockey pucks Hay Lin." Irma's eye brow was raised at the girl.

"We can go to a store.." Hay Lin replied nervously, twiddling her thumbs together. A light blush was on her face at being reminded about her muffin extravaganza.

"Enough about muffins." Will said, getting the Guardians attension back to the task at hand quickly. "We need to get Cornelia out of here."

Irma dropped closer to Cornelia careful of her foot placement. "Upsy daisy." she said grabbing onto her arm. Hay Lin went to her other side and the two Guardians hauled the girl to her feet and above the ground. "Well, one good thing came of this. Cornelia lost some more weight!"

Will turned to glance back at Irma who quieted afterwards. They flew down the tunnel, Taranee being the guide back to how they got in and for lighting the way.

When they all came back into the light Cornelia blinked and tried to twist her hand to block it. So bright after the dark. She almost felt blinded, but gratitude was way above that.

She passed through the portal that Will had evidently left open. Cornelia was set down on a nearby bench before the others stood on solid ground. Will held out the Heart and closed the portal before transforming them all back to normal.

"Okay, everyone. To the Silver Dragon." Will turned and began walking up the hill of the park with Hay Lin and Taranee quickly following her. Taranee still looked deep in thought and Hay Lin was remaining quite now that they were back. The air suddenly seemed filled with tension.

Cornelia glanced to Irma the only one who hadn't just started off. The girl sigh dramatically and walked over to her, extending a hand. Cornelia took it and leaned against her friend as she walked. Thankfully her rib didn't hurt anymore, just felt sore. So no pain went shooting up at each step.

"What's with the others?" she asked Irma quietly.

"You want the honest truth or just bad news?"

"Honest truth." she answered.

Irma sighed again, though this time troubled. "Well, we kinda thought you were dead. What with the whole, 'Mizaki Mountains shouldn't be entered at night because you freeze to death when just outside. Inside you can die from the traps set up as well as freeze at a slower rate. It was used as a gauntlet for murders in Meridian before it was outlawed by some wacky named King who called it torture. '" It sounded quoted directly from Yan Lin, up to 'wacky' that is. "And," Irma continued, "not only were we worried sick about what was happening to you. Caleb was practically pulling his hair out saying, 'I should have been left inside instead of her. She had no idea about the open pass beneath the mountains.' Trying to act all manly or something." Her eyes rolled sarcastically. "Grannie was even worse, going through all the ways you could possibly die. It was depressing. Then poor Blunk... I swear I caught that green guy using a cardboard box to stop his sniffles."

Oh. Cornelia glanced down at her feet, the green robe and it's white fur swaying around her. She felt bad. For being caught up in that trap infested mountain and worrying the others. Granted she thought she was going to die too. Probably would have if not for the stranger.

"Cornelia?" She glanced over to Irma. "We're almost there... here." she took out a tissue and handed it to the blonde.

She took it and dabbed at the tears on her face. "Thank you."

Irma pushed the door open the others had previously entered.

Cornelia glanced up to see evryone's faces turned to the door. Even the other Guardians, as if they had expected her to not come through. Like they had only brought a ghost back instead of the actual person in flesh.

"Cornelia!" Caleb looked relieved as he walked fast to crush her in a hug. He held her tight for what seemed like a full minute.

"Blunk want hug too!" The passling had wobbled over and held his arms up open to Cornelia. Caleb let go of her and stepped back. Cornelia was the first to move, walking over to Blunk and crouching down to wrap him in a hug. At any other time she would have thought it digusting but right now she was fine with it. Blunk's arms had wrapped around her as well and when she let go a little over a minute he let go as well.

"It's good to see you're well Cornelia." Yan Lin spoke from her corner when she had pushed her self back up to two feet and off the floor. She noticed Yan Lin's eyes weren't really on her. Rather on the robe she wore. "Where... did you get that?" The woman asked.

Cornelia again glanced down at the fabric. "It was given to me by a stranger."

"A stranger?"

"I couldn't see them and they hardly talked."

"What did they say?" Hay Lin's grandmother asked, eyeing the clothing.

"Just... 'shh' and..." Her brow crinkled in concentration as she tried to remember. "...something else." She couldn't recall. Why not? She knew it had been a simple word. How could she forget?

"What's that under your shirt?"

At first was confused by the question but she lifted the shirt anyways. Thin bright yellow spiky leaves were still stuck to her side covered in some sort of orange paste. Together it looked red like blood, dried blood. Yan Lin simply went, "hmmm" and walked from the room.

Caleb's reaction was immediate. He quickly walked to her again inspecting the leaves. "That's... kishnen and rattayya."

"What?" Will asked.

"English, please." Irma suggested.

"They're both highly rare. The kishnen is a leaf that blooms in winter, in a specific spot but the plant that grows it changes each year. It makes it hard to find, and the place it blooms is filled with venamous animals. It has strong healing qualities." He paused only for a second before going on as he stood up and faced the others, "The rattayya is made from the pollen of a creef flower, located in Givani's Mouth." At the weird expression of the others he explained further, "A cave."

"Ohhh." Taranee said lightly.

"Another pollen is used as well, but it's more easier to find. The quif flower, it grows practically everywhere and fills fields in the summer. And then, the last ingrediant for the polituce is juvnhn. The bark of the tree but it hasn't grown since two decades ago. There is this myth though, that you can use blood as a replacement for the bark."

"That's weird." Taranee said, pinching her noise at the thought of blood.

"So the stranger wouldn't be able to use the bark right?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it turns to ash after awhile." Caleb replied then turned back to Cornelia. "We could see who your stanger was if we took the polituce..."

"No!" Cornelia yelled then slapped her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Caleb stared at her, hand still out frozen in the air. "I may still need it. I broke my rib." she said quickly parting her fingers slightly for the sound to come out. She couldn't believe she had just screamed at him after all that had happened but... she really didn't want anyone to touch her side right now. Realizing her shirt was still partly up she shoved it down. "I'm going to go home and sleep."

"Can I come with you?" Hay Lin asked, hurrying after her before the door could completely close.

**I don't know why but I kept listening to I by Leslie Hunt the whole time writing this. Well, anyways, what did the readers think of this latest chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Two Worlds - 9**

**Yes, the hockey puck muffins were stolen from Charlie's Angles. (Best. Movie Ever.) Enjoy the chapter!**

Cornelia sighed once back home. "What did you guys tell my parents?" she asked Hay Lin who had grabbed a bag she had ready near the doorstep before following her home.

"Sleepover." Hay Lin picked a grape from a plate in the kutchen after dumping her sleep over bag in the living room. "You're parents said to remind you that they were going out of town for a few days to a week and taking your sister."

Cornelia didn't remember that so she supposed it was good Hay Lin was here to tell her. It had seemed quite when she walked in. For a moment she wondered what the others would have had to tell her family if she really died... Like a freak accident?

Forget it. You're fine now and that's what matters, don't think about depressing stuff.

She went to shrug her robe off and Hay Lin bounced over.

"Let me help you with that. Don't want to put any extra strain on that rib you broke." She said and went to pull of the robe slowly but stopped. "Umm" Hay Lin suddenly sounded unsure and her tone was a there-might-be-a-problem one.

"What?" Cornelia asked. She had said she wanted to help with it afterall. How could there possibly be a problem?

"It won't move. It... feels kinda like trying to bend metal and failing, horribly at it." Hay Lin replied.

Cornelia frowned and shrugged one of her arms out with no problem from the sleeve. She glanced at Hay Lin. "Are you sure?" It had just worked out fine for her.

"Maybe it's enchanted. I mean, there was no frost on it when we found you. So there must be a few minor spells on it."

"What sort of enchanment stops someone from taking a robe off someone else?"

"Well," Hay Lin began then a light bulb seemed to go off in your head. "May I help you take that robe off Miss Hale?"

Cornelia giggled. "This is ridiculous Hay Lin." With a look of encouragement from her friend she sighed and smiled. "Yes, Miss Lin you may help me take my robe off." Hay Lin reached out to grab the sleeve which folded easily enough in her fingers. After a moment's hesitation she pulled it back. The rest of the robe slid easily enough from Cornelia. "That's weird. Why would someone put an enchantment to stop other people from taking the robe off without oral permission?"

"It could have other enchantments that are suppose to help you." Hay Lin replied deep in thought.

Cornelia paused. "The robe... it radiated heat when I was in the cave to keep me from freezing to death."

"So," Hay Lin began, "It's enchanted to help keep you alive. I wonder what else..." She stopped to look more closely at the robe. "Oh! Look, there's slits in the back. For your wings."

Cornelia stared at her like she was crazy for a moment then walked over to look more closely. Hay Lin was right. A place for her wings to come out, so that she could wear the robe as a Guardian... into battle. "But, who would go through all the trouble?" she asked, thinking out loud.

"I don't know." Hay Lin replied. "But someone is definetly looking out for you. I wonder what other enchantments it has?"

Cornelia looked to the robe a stranger had given her. One that apparently, really didn't want her to die. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of the whole issue. She really didn't want to stay up thinking about this the rest of the night. It was weird enough that someone had made it for her. Which meant it couldn't have been given to her on the fly. The robe had needed to be tailored first and it fit with her being Earth powered Guardian. What with the leaves and... vines. Thin red vines had been woven ontop of the hood and around the wrists.

She hadn't even noticed them before and now that the robe was off she realized the inside of it was even more decorative. Hay Lin was watching her curiosly having answered Cornelia's question but the girl hadn't seemed to notice. So intent with looking at the robe. Hay Lin walked closer to peer over her shoulder.

"Wow." Hay Lin breathed.

Wow was right. When Cornelia opened the robe up it had detailed vines, flowers, and leaving running along the inside in varying colors. That didn't even go through to the front side. She touched the designs with her fingertips gently, tracing them in a neverending line as everything seemed to be connected.

The robe had definetly been made especially for her. There was no denying it. It was all earth based.

Cornelia closed it quickly and draped the robe over the back of a chair. "So, about that movie?" she asked, trying to switch the subject from her, the stranger, and robe again.

Hay Lin rattled off the title she had mentioned before sensing Cornelia wanted to drop the current subject. They went into the living room, slid the disc into the player, grabbed some popcorn and other snacks as it went to the main screen. After all the trailers the popcorn was done and the two sat down to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Cornelia drifted into sleep from her position on the couch.

When she woke up the screen was black and light was filtering through the blinds covering the window. She slowly sat up with a yawn feeling refreshed from sleeping. A blanket dropped to the ground around her and she glanced over to see Hay Lin still asleep with a thin blanket covering her. She must have thrown the other onto Cornelia when she noticed she was asleep.

She smiled at her sleeping friend and cleaned up the snacks quickly from the coffe table before retreating to the restroom. After spending two full days in the same clothes-technically that is, a night in a cave, and another on the couch. She was pretty sure the shower was calling her name.

After drying up in the bathroom she threw some clothes on and went back to the living room to check up on Hay Lin. Upon entering the kitchen she wa overwhelmed by the smell of sizzling bacon and fried eggs.

"Oh. You're up." Cornelia said as she rounded the corner sporting an old rock band concert t-shirt and yet another faded pair of jeans. For now she was barefoot.

"Well, yeah. Did end up sleeping for awhile. Got a really good nap. Anyone ever tell you your couch is uber comfy?"

Cornelia laughed, "Nope. You're the first."

"Ooh. Do I get a noble prize?" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

"There's a fortune cookie in the pantry from a few nights ago."

"Really? Awesome!"

Cornelia was laughing again as her friend dashed over to check, then smiled even more when she saw the cookie. The doorbell rang shortly after.

"Wer-ou-spectin," Hay Lin spoke through the cookie in her mouth before swallowing, "company?"

"No." Cornelia answered and went down the hall to the front door. After a second of hesitation she opened it. "Ce-" She began in surprise to see Cedric standing there only to be stopped by his lips on hers. She relaxed into him, hands moving up to his shoulders then past to his hair to curl in the shorter blonde strands than hers.

"Hey, Corne-sorry!" Hay Lin ducked back around the corner quickly into the kitchen.

Cornelia pulled away from him quickly a heavy blush on her cheeks. "H-hello." she murmured softly.

Cedric smiled at her. "That was one great hello." Her blush deepened at his words. "I came by to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you for two days." He bended down to pick something off the floor, "Here," he handed a pot packed with dirt to her.

"Ummm," Cornelia glanced at it oddly.

"I saw all the plants on your balcony thought you wouldn't mind adding one more."

She smiled, her blush increasing. "Thank you. Please, come inside." He really was such a gentleman.

She ran to her room quickly to set the small pot down before racing back out to the kitchen to see Hay Lin sitting on a chair and glancing up at Cedric coming into the room.

"Hay Lin,this is-" she began.

"Mr. Hoffman." Cedric answered for her.

"Oh." Hay Lin said glancing at Cornelia and then Cedric. She reached out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Hay Lin. You're Cornelia's boyfriend, I figure."

Cedric kinda chuckled. It had been pretty obvious at the doorstep when Hay Lin poked her head around the corner to see their lips engaged. "Yes. That's right. Nice to meet you." He glanced over at Cornelia and she blushed once again from the way he was looking at her. "You wouldn't mind if I took your friend out for a little while would you?"

"Not at all." Hay Lin replied quickly and gave Cornelia a little go on and have fun indication with her hand.

She quickly slipped her feet into some neutral color flip flops before Cedric had grabbed her hand and was practically pulling her out the door.

Cornelia could have sworn she heard Hay Lin go, "aww young love." before the door completely closed behind them.

"You're friend seems nice." Cedric said as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah. She's a good friend." Cornelia replied while tugging a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "So, where are we going?"

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No." she answered just as the elevator door slid open and he led her out the doors to a slick silver car, opening the door for her.

"Then we'll be going out for brunch." He closed the door behind her before going to the driver's side and entering as well.

She smiled over at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek before bothering to put her seat belt on. That similar little flush from in the bookstore two days ago had appeared on his skin. "You," she began before stopping. Was that? Yes, he had blushed. She laughed inwardly. How cute!

"What?" Cedric asked glancing over at her to see a smile on her face.

"You're cute when you blush." she said and was delighted to see that quick flash of red again.

"Stop making fun of me." The car moved out onto the street.

Cornelia laughed. "I'm not." He gave her a doubtful look. "I swear," she held her hands up in emphasis. "I'm not. It's just..." she was about to say, 'really cute' when the car pulled sharply into a turn. "Holy crap! You drive like a maniac!"

It was Cedric's turn to laugh. "You'll have to excuse me. I haven't been in one of these vehicles for years."

"Not even when on duty?" Cornelia asked incredolous as the car narrowly passed an intersection on a yellow blinking light, aka: caution. Not that Cedric here seemed to have any.

"We were stationed in a remote location."

"No kidding." She said glancing out the window to see the figures blurring. "You should slow down!" The car slowed on the street after a few moments of it accelerating. Cedric laughed nervously and Cornelia smiled over at him. That was cute too. "Where are we going?" she asked after a few seconds of increased staring.

"It's a surprise."

Now with the car at a more reasonable speed as he drove Cornelia glanced out the window to enjoy the view. After a few minutes the city had changed to rural with houses everywhere before they passed even that. She wondered for a moment if he knew where he was going when she saw the first cow eating grass in the fields.

"Almost there." He said as if sensing her wondering.

A moment later the car pulled off the road and came to a stop. Curious Cornelia glanced around to the front of the car to see a shed/farm house looking place. The words, 'Hole on the Ranch' had been scratched into the wood on the porch. The doors are what really caught her attension though, pitchforks cut in half and pointing inward looked like the handle. She hadn't even noticed Cedric had gotten out of the car until her door was opened. She looked over quickly, "Sorry, I kinda spaced out." she said a heavy blush setting in as she stepped from the car.

Cedric closed the car door behind her. "It's fine. Besides, you look cute blushing. More so than you think I do." Her blush deepened even further and he laughed.

"You're messing with me." Cornelia said thinking he couldn't possibly be.

"Yeah. I am."

Cornelia stared at him. What? She frowned slightly at Cedric but couldn't stay angry and laughed along with him. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. She was looking to the restraunt again wondering why it was so far out of the city and what was with the name. After stepping up onto the porch and pushing through the doors she wasn't to sure what to think of the place.

It was packed with people, but not neccessarily from the city. She remembered seeing a pick-up truck and jeep along with a few off road vehicles outside but she hadn't expected this many people. Then again there had been four horses tethered to a pole munching on grass. Still it seemed there was more people here than should have been from how empty the lot had looked outside. One man had glanced up to meet her gaze and tipped a hat to her. Cornelia stepped closer to Cedric uncertain and glanced over at him to notice he was talking to someone who worked there. It had been so loud inside she hadn't even noticed him talking.

Cedric smiled over at her and led her toward a seat near the window. She slipped into the wooden chair a worn sort of pillow strapped to the bottom and back. The waitress left a menu for each of them and set a glass of water down as well. The first thing Cornelia did was sip on the water. It tasted... different. "So, how did you hear of this place?"

"I didn't. Went driving yesterday to get use to a car again and spotted it." He replied with a quick glance over the menu.

"Oh." Cornelia picked the menu up to look over the breakfast section and decided quickly.

The waitress came back soon enough and they gave theirs orders.

Cornelia sat quitely unsure what to say of the place. She had never been to a place like this before and didn't want to make a rude comment by mistake. Even if they had made fun of the ceiling at the other restraunt, which had had class. "Sorry about showing up on your doorstep like that."

Cedric's voice cut into her thoughts and she smiled lightly at him. "I don't mind."

"I was just worried after you didn't stop into the shop again and looked you up in the yellow books." He continued apparently needing to explain himself further to her. A light blush rose on her cheeks. He had been worried about her? Even when he didn't know she was in any danger the other night? How sweet. "You still seemed upset last time we spoke." Right, she had been crying. She would rather him not remind her of that. She had been a complete mess that day.

"I'm fine now." she replied as food was set infront of them. After a moment of looking at her stuffed omellet and orange slices her stomach gave a little growl at her. As if saying, feed me damn it. She did after blushing and Cedric giving her a small smile at the sound of her stomach.

They ate in silence both rather famished. When she was done Cornelia slumped on the chair. "I'm stuffed." she muttered. She hadn't even thought she could finish the meal but she had. That omellet had to be the biggest one she had ever seen. She was almost proud of herself for finishing it off. Cedric seemed equally full.

The waitress reappeared quickly. "Can I get those dishes for you?"

"Yes. The meal was great, thanks." Cornelia answered.

The woman smiled at her. "I'm glad you two enjoyed it." She picked up the plates and glasses to leave a recepit infront of them. "Just the leave the money you don't have to wait for me to come back." She told them quickly with a wink.

Cedric seemed to take her up on that offer and pulled a wallet out to set out the exact cash and a ten dollar tip.

"Generous." Cornelia noted.

"It was good." Cedric replied and she smiled at him. He was so nice and gentlemanly.

"Excuse me, miss and lad." Cornelia glanced up to see an older man standing beside their table. "These are for you." He set two tickets on their table which had in caps the word, admission. "There is a fair in the next week, we hope to see you there." With that he left.

Cornelia glanced down at the tickets, Cedric grabbed the both of them. "I'll hold onto it for you."

She smiled at him again. "Thanks." then because she hadn't said it before, "For everything, really."

He smiled back at her. "Shall we leave?" She nodded standing up after he had. This time he took her hand, fingers curling around hers and exited the restraunt. They made their way to the car slowly. Once there Cedric opened the door for her again but before she could climb inside he gave her a kiss. She blushed hard because she could see the waitress peering out the window while standing by a table, cleaning up. The woman winked once more and Cornelia relaxed before slipping into the vehicle.

At least no one here seemed to care about their age difference. The other door closed and Cedric started up the car before pulling out slowly and back onto the main road. He drove back to the city but slower this time. Still, they seemed to get to her home sooner than she wanted. Cornelia went to open the door to have fingers wrap around her chin and pull her back toward the driver's side. His lips were on her again, hand cupping her face tenderly and she kissed him back. To soon he pulled away. "I'll see you again."

Cornelia nodded. "I had a great time, Cedric." She said witha smile before slipping out from the car and closed the door so he could go drive off to somewhere else, and hopefully get a bit more practice. He still seemed a little edgy on the steering.

With a laugh at the sound of tires squeeling on the pavement she walked through the doors and grabbed an elevator. Upon entering her apartment she was surprised to hear multiple voices talking. She closed the door silently behind her and slipped her flip flops off to go around the corner into the kitchen/living room.

"Here she is!" Hay Lin announced being the first to spot her.

"Where were you?" Will asked immeditetly.

"Chill, warden. I went out on a date." Cornelia said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I told them. But they wouldn't believe me." Hay Lin

"She also told us how she caught you two in heat." Irma added.

"I didn't word it like that! I said I caught them kissin-"

"Yeah. We heard you already." Caleb's voice cut through the air. He sounded rather angry for some reason.

Irma leaned over the counter to Cornelia to whisper into her ear, "I think he's jealous." but instead of keeping her voice quite she spoke loud enough for all to hear. Cornelia couldn't help but giggle at her friend's lack of tact or subtley.

"Well, at least you're not hurt." Will managed to get in before Caleb exploded.

"I'm not jealous! I'm saying she should be more careful. What if it was one of Phobo's minions trying to get close to you just to steal your powers?" Cornelia stared at him in shock. What did he just say? "Everyone already agrees that you need to get rid of that robe too, with all those enchanments Hay Lin already explained to us one could be used exactly for that purpose." What? Cornelia couldn't believe her ears. They wanted her to get rid of the robe? "In fact I just had Blunk go throw it out."

"You what?" Cornelia yelled standing straight up from her chair.

Irma immedietly leaned back away with a muttered, "Nice one, Caleb"

"Don't fight." Taranee said quickly standing up as well. "We all talked it over and even if it had saved your from dieing it could have been used for something worse. Like turning you against us or the stealing your powers. Phobos almost got Will's before we wouldn't want the same thing happening to you."

Cornelia glared at Taranee making the girl shrink back. "That robe was given to me to protect me and you took it away!"

"It was for your own good." Caleb snapped.

"I don't want to hear it! It was not your place to decide for me!" Anger was starting to war through her again. She had completely forgotten how thrilled she was to see all of them yesterday after thinking she was going to die.

"We're trying to look out for you!"

"I don't care!" Cornelia spat at him in a hissing rage. "Get over yourself! And get over your jealousy! My boyfriend is not some 'minion' of Phobos and..." Her words stumbled for a second. She was still shell shocked that he would suggest such a thing. "How dare you! I'm the one here that knows him better than anyone else! Do you really take me as some sort of air head?"

"Even if he isn't under Phobo's control he wouldn't be able to protect you! I bet he wouldn't be able to face any of the monsters I've faced. This boyfriend of yours would probably faint at the sight of at Yahgatzee!" Even though she wasn't sure what a yahgatzee was Cornelia didn't paticularily care.

"My boyfriend was in the army for ten years and was of General status when he resigned so you better watch your mouth Caleb. Whatever your creature is he could kill it a lot faster than you!"

"Please, Cornelia calm down." Will had stood up and was trying to weave herself between the two forces and push them apart.

"Oh sure, you ask me to calm down when he started it." Cornelia whirled on Will. "Hey! I have an excellent idea! Why don't you all get the fuck out of my apartment!"

The room went dead quite after her last scream. Even Caleb didn't have anything to say.

"We're leaving." Will said quitely, heading for the door. The other girls got up and followed her.

Caleb stayed standing in the kitchen for a moment longer. "You should know better than to be pushing us away."

"Get out." Cornelia growled at him and watched as he crossed the room out the door.

Once it clicked behind the group Cornelia stalked across the room and locked the door.

**Your opinion?**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Two Worlds - 10**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

She drew in a breath then belw it out before she turned from the door, walking back into the kitchen. How could they? They came over here to her apartment and did something like that! Okay, Caleb did it. She grabbed a watering can and began filling it with water.

Still, it hurt. How could they not trust her to know what she was doing? She had a good intuition, and that told her the robe was safe. It was clearly made for her. No one else. The fact that they could just throw something like it away... It was weird, almost funny. She had a thought that the robe was more than just something simply made for her. Like, there was something she was missing.

Ugh. If only she could remember who the stranger was. Okay, she didn't actually know but she was sure it was someone she knew. A touch... that voice. She sighed turning off the water. Even on the cold floor she couldn't figure it out. How could she expect to now? She did finally remember that other word. Sleep.

Which really wasn't any sort of clue. Cornelia walked down the hall into her room. Anybody could tell she needed to go to sleep after that. She pushed all those thoughts from her mind instead tipping the can so water soaked into the soil. She could feel the seeds beneath the soil as they took in the nurtients but she didn't want to rush the growth.

It had been a gift from Cedric and she wanted to take her time watching it grow into whatever flower or plant it was.

It seemed he was the only person she could tolerate these days. Gosh, the way he kissed her on the doorstep and in his car just before she left had been amazing. She couldn't foresee any time in future she could possibly be mad at him. He was perfect in her eyes. Of course, he porbably had flaws she didn't know of. But she wanted to, really did. Everything about him was just so... irristable.

She sighed, holding the watering can to her chest. Was this what love felt like? If it was she never wanted to let him go. Nothing was going to make her let go of him she promised herself.

After walking back to the kitchen and watering the other plants on the balcony she took both her pinkies and crossed them holding them close to her heart. "I promise myself, nothing will ever make me want to leave Cedric's side."

After that she stayed inside the rest of the day and no one bothered her. She didn't get a single phone call from the Guardians. They had probably figured out that she needed some time to herself. Well, good. At least they had brains.

Unlike Caleb... She punched the closest thing nearest to her, a wall.

"...ow Owch. Fucking owch!"

Cornelia went into the bathroom quickly to get a bandaid and discovered there wasn't any. "Shit." She muttered as blood dripped from her knuckles onto the tile floor. She opened up the first aid kit and ran her knuckles under water before applying the alchohol. She took the white gauze from the roll and cut some off with a pair of scissors. Cornelia took her time wrapping it around her hand even though it only went around three times. Flexing her hand she decided she had done all she could.

She popped something in the microwave for dinner and went to put one of her favorite shows on. Even though she had completely missed the last few episodes due to Guardian of the Vale buisness. Tonight she would be able to catch up though since she had recorded them all. Hitting the pause button she went back to the kitchen grabbing the tv dinner and lounged on the couch the rest of the night, watching her show and for once feeling close to normal.

Again she ended up falling asleep on the couch. When she woke up this time though the tv was still on and there was no blanket ontop of her. With a groan she sat up. After a moment she found the remote and shut the tv off.

She glanced at the clock. School would be starting in half an hour and she really didn't want to go to school. Cornelia got up, walking over to the phone she quickly checked for her school's number on a list and dialed.

"Hello?" Some half awake office employee answered the phone.

This was it, she decided. Her once chance. "Hi, my daughter Cornelia won't be able to come in to school today she's sick." She changed her voice a bit to sound more like her mother.

"Uh huh. Could I have a full name?" The woman asked after yawning.

"Cornelia Hale."

"Okay, so your daughter won't be coming in today because she's sick." The words were a soft mutter on the other line. "Found her." It rose in volume. "It looks like she's been sick for the last few days as well. Hope she gets better. I'll make sure to tell her teachers."

"Thank you." Cornelia said before hanging up.

She ran into the bathroom quickly to just do a quick rinse down in the shower being careful to keep her hair out of the water. Once out she changed into white shorts and a blank tank top, completeing the outfit with a set of black shades that she currently had ontop of her head. She grabbed a bag and dumped the contents out before looping it over her shoulder.

Soon enough she was slipping into white sandals and heading out the door. On the ground floor though she glanced around frustrated. With a sigh she started walking down the sidewalk muttering as she went, "If I was a big smelly garbage disposal where would I be?"

The dump. Cornelia walked there quickly and stepped inside slowly. For a moment she wished she had Hay Lin's power to figure out exactly where he was.

"Oooh! Shiny!"

Nevermind. He was here. She walked towards the noise of someone digging through all the junk only stopping when she had a clear view of him. She crossed her hands over her chest, staring down at the green guy with his back turned to her.

"Nose thingy!"

"Blunk." She spoke slowly. the green guy spun around quickly rather frightened from her sudden appearance but relaxed visibly when he saw it was Cornelia. "Where is my robe?"

"Caleb said not to tell Cornel-ahhh!" She had reached down to grab his tunic and pull him into the air.

"You will tell me where it is. I'll even offer you a trade." She added with an almost demonic grin.

"Trade?" Blunk looked hopeful then but stopped for a second looking conflicted. "Caleb. Trade. Caleb? Trade?" Soon he looked almost greedy like at Cornelia. "What item do you wish to trade?"

"Good Blunk." She dropped him back to the ground and took off her black sunglasses. "These protect eyes from the sun's harmful rays and let you see more clearly." She dangled them infront of his face like a pendant on a hypnosists chain.

Blunk's gaze followed it. "Give!" His hands outstretched.

Cornelia stood up. "You get them when I get my robe. So take me to it."

The passling nodded eagerly and turned starting to run out of the dump to wherever he had hidden what was rightfully hers. She followed him, going through alleys and making twists and turns though she was certain all of them weren't actually necessary. Blunk did have a certain way of getting around afterall.

"Here." he said after twenty minutes of walking. Blunk pulled the robe out from between a hole in a wall and handed it to her. She gave him the sunglasses which he happily took and set on his face. "It's night!"

"Yeah, and be careful with them they're designer." Cornelia said as she inspected the robe. It was somehow still clean even though it had been in a dust and dirt filled place. Plus amazingly it didn't smell like the passling.

"Okay!" Blunk said with a salute.

"One more thing," she said before he could run off, grabbing him with her other hand this time.

Blunk glanced down at the hand wrapped in gauze. "What's happened to Cornelia's hand?"

"Cornelia got angry and Cornelia punched a wall." She replied speaking in third person for no paticular reason. "Now, you direct me to the nearest portal."

"No trade?" Blunk asked.

"Your trade is me not taking the sunglasses back, and take a short route."

"Yes ma'am!"

Cornelia followed Blunk once again, this time it took a considerable less amount of time. She stood staring into the swirling blue. "Blunk," The passling had been tip toeing away but spun around when she spoke, "Don't tell the others were I've gone. Got it?"

"Yes."

"You better keep your word Blunk." She pulled out the robe from her bag and slipped it on. Immedietly she felt better, safer wrapped inside it. "Here, to hold your junk." She gave him the empty bag.

Blunk grinned before walking off. Cornelia made sure he was gone before she turned and stepped through the portal, raising her hood up. I'm coming for you Elyon.

As always it was dark in Meridian. Keeping her head down she moved through the cobblestone streets and up to the castle. She stopped at the bridge though wondering how she was suppose to cross and get inside. She sighed glancing down again.

Holy crap! Where were her feet? Cornelia glanced to her arm. She couldn't see it either. The robe certainly had a lot of enchantments or at least something of the sort. She was... invisible.

With a smile she looked up to see a cart being pulled up. Quickly she ran out and hopped onto the front. The guards hadn't even blinked. Just to make sure.. she stuck her tongue out at one. Maybe a bit childish but if they could really see her there were sure to get offended as she passed into the castle. They stood still as statues.

She slipped off her ride and went to a side door, opening it she stepped into the castle halls. She glanced right and left. As great as not being seen was it did nothing to find Elyon find her. Just gave her more time until someone saw her somehow.

She turned right, going toward the center. Cornelia slipped between the Guard patrols, not even bothering to hide in shadows. They all kept walking past her anyways as if she wasn't there. 'Cause well, in their eyes she wasn't.

Cornelia stopped at two large doors, she could hear voices inside and one sounded like... Phobos. She inched the door open with her hand a little to hear better.

"Have they found the bodies of the Guardians yet?"

"No, sssir. They found a guard'sss body and sssome trapsss tripped but no Guardiansss. They mussst have essscaped by the underground tunnel." That sounded like the lizard/snake creature, Phobo's General.

"How is it so difficult to kill them?" Phobos roared.

"We are working on it my league. They haven't entered Meridian for a few daysss sssince the incident at Mazaki Mountainsss. We did almossst have them." Cornelia shivered at the way the creature rolled the s and sounded like some sort of animal.

"Almost is not enough. You're guards missed one Guardian that was suppose to not show up because she wasn't even suppose to be a Guardian any more. You may not have messed up, but your guards did. It makes a very bad reflection on you as my General." What? How had Phobos known she quit the Guardians before?

"I underssstand."

She could hear footsteps fast approaching. At first she thought it was from inside the throne room but then she spotted Elyon of all people rounding a corner and hurrying to the door. Cornelia stilled as Elyon opened one of the heavy doors and stepped inside. She had to stop herself from calling out to her. This wasn't the place to talk to her right now. At least she knew she was safe, for now.

"Phobos!"

"Elyon, what is it?" His voice had suddenly softened and Cornelia hated how manipulative that was. Her friend didn't even know what her brother was so downright evil! After a second of hestation she peered around the corner.

Phobos was walking down from his throne to see a book Elyon had, who was looking to the giant snake.

"I'm sssory if thisss form dissspleassess you dear Elyon." It spoke again.

"It's fine, really. I'm just getting use to it. I wish you had told me you were a shapeshifter sooner though." Elyon spoke up and Cornelia blinked. Shapeshifter? She hadn't known that Phobo's General was a shapeshifter. Cornelia had a feeling the other Guardians did know, excluding Hay Lin who had been with her when Elyon was taken. "I never thought Meridian would be like this. Is there other mythical creatures here? Like unicorns?"

"You're home is very different from the planet you grew up on." Phobos agreed. "Did you really come all this way to ask me if we had unicorns though?"

"No." Elyon replied. "It's..." she showed him a picture in the scrap book. "my parents, I want to see them. I know they hid who I really was but, I still love them"

"Of course you do. They live far away so it would take time for them to get here."

"You would have them come here?" Elyon's voice sounded so hopeful and Cornelia had to stop from stepping into the room herself to comfort her.

"Yes, in fact we could have some soliders start the journey now." Phobos looked to the snake.

"Anything for Princesss Elyon." It hissed then began slithering across the room to the double doors. At first Cornelia ignored this small fact, until she looked towards the creature and found it's gaze directly on her! Her heart began pounding in fear. Could he really see her? But how? The golden gaze stayed on her even as he moved. She wrapped her fingers around eachother, hoping against hope that he was just looking at something behind her. When he reached the door the eyes trailed off her and she dared not let out the breath she was holding in fear he would hear.

"They will be here in time," Phobos was telling Elyon. "please, wait in your room."

"Okay!" She sounded so happy. If she really knew what this place was though she would probably not want her parents anywhere near by. Or especially around Phobos.

Wait. Her room? That was perfect! Cornelia waited for Elyon to move out of the room and close the door behind her until she followed her down the halls. They twisted and turned for some time it seemed, going up stairs until finally them came to a golden door that Elyon pushed open. Cornelia slipped in before it could be closed.

Now that they were somewhere more private, "Elyon." she hissed.

"What?" Her friend questioned glancing around before laughing nervously. "I must be hearing things." Oh. Right. Cornelia slipped the hood off her robe just as Elyon was looking toward where she was. The girl stepped back, surprise clear on her face. "Cor-Cornelia?" She looked pale as a ghost.

Okay, maybe she should have done that with more tact but Cornelia doubted she had much time in Meridian before her absence was noted back on Earth. "Hi Elyon, we need to talk."

"O-kay." elyon said still looking shocked as she sat on her bed as if not believing what she was seeing. The girl's eyes fell first on the robe then down as if checking that it was Cornelia standing in front of her. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, gaze lingering.

"I got mad and punched a wall. It's a long story." She explained quickly and went to sit next to her friend. "Look, Elyon. I came here to take you back to Earth where we can actually talk."

"What?" That seemed to snap her friend from her current daze. She must have realized she wasn't hallucinating. "My place is here with my people. I'm not leaving them and you or any other Guardian isn't going to convince me too. I'm making a difference here."

"It'll be a short lived one if you don't listen to me." Cornelia said. Upon saying the words she noticed that wall come up behind Elyon's eyes, her fighting spirit was ready to act. "Just hear me out." she said quickly. "Phobos is going to try and take your powers. I don't know how or when but that's his plan. It's not safe for you here."

"He's my brother he wouldn't hurt me." Elyon replied, beginning to look angry. "He just told me I could see my parents and that he's going to bring them here."

"You don't want that though Elyon. He'll hurt them, he probably already has."

"No. you're wrong. He's good he would never hurt anyone." Elyon stood up from her bed glaring at Cornelia.

"Fine. Maybe not your parents but," She slipped from the bed so she was kneeling on the ground, it made her height closer to Elyon's so she could look her in the eye when she spoke, "He tried to kill me and almost succedded two days ago. I know you don't like me right now because I didn't tell you where you came from. But Elyon, I swear I didn't know until the night you were taken to Meridian."

"How could my brother have tried to kill you two days ago?" Elyon asked, clearly suspicious and not wanting to actually believe a word she had just said.

"At the Mazaki Mountains. I... had quit the Guardians earlier that day, and then I heard they were in trouble and went to help. The guards closed the doors and I got stuck inside. I was there over night and saved by someone who the others believe works in this castle."

"Inside the castle?" That seemed to get Elyon's attenssion. "Why would someone on my brother's side help you? Unless it was an undercover rebel."

"It wasn't. It couldn't be. I was treated with a plant called, kishnen and a complicated polituce, rattayya. Only someone Phobos trusts would have been able to get them."

"I..." Cornelia looked to Elyon hopefully. "I still don't believe you."

She sighed looking down to the ground. Of course she didn't. Phobos had told her so many lies already... Cornelia grabbed Elyon's hand quickly who tried to tug out of her grip. "I'm not asking you to believe me Elyon. Just to trust me, please."

"You're a Guardian. I don't trust you." Elyon snapped still trying to loosen Cornelia's hold.

"Then... we were friends before all this started Elyon. Don't think of me as a Guardian, think of me as your friend. I came to you as a friend, I'm not a Guardian right now. I have no wings. Trust me as your friend, please."

Elyon looked frustrated and had stopped trying to get out of her grip. "Fine. I'll trust you as my friend. But when you are a Guardian I'm not going to listen to a single word coming out of your mouth."

Cornelia smiled and let go of her hand to jump up from the ground and hug her. "Promise me something, Elyon."

"What?"

"Think about what I said, and remember if you need help. Anything at all, I'll be here for you."

She could hear a sigh of defeat from Elyon. "Okay I promise. Just get out of here before my brother finds you." With that Elyon pushed her away. Cornelia smiled at her before raising the hood back up and becoming invisible again. Elyon crossed the room and opened the door, "Guard go to the kitchen and have them send up something sweet for me please."

As the girl spoke Cornelia slipped from the room into the hall unseen. She made her way through the castle and out back into the town where she found the portal and stepped through.

**Your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Two Worlds - 11**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!**

Cornelia glanced back at the portal behind her. For a moment she wished she could close it but then she just shook her head and walked away. The real thing she should be worried about is if the others had figured out what she had done. Going against them was one thing, sneaking into Meridian without any of them knowing-and therefore no back up-was something else entirely.

They would probably think her a fool for doing so. If they didn't already since she had taken the robe back. But she needed it! Besides, who else could go through Meridian completely undetected?

Well, almost. She hadn't forgotten that golden gaze on her, knowing there was nothing behind her he could be looking at so intently. Phobos himself hadn't noticed her so how was it that his General had? Another thought came to her afterwords. Why hadn't the snake mentioned it to Phobos? Raised the warning bell? Surely he wouldn't want a Guardian anywhere near his sister to 'corrupt' her mind.

She felt like she was thinking about all of it to much. The rest of the way to the Silver Dragon though she was still confused about all of it. Cornelia reached out for the door knob stopping when she heard voices inside. After a moment she pushed her ear to the door.

"Blunk what is this?" Caleb. She immedietly got frustrated again just at the sound of his voice. Annoying, no beyond even that.

"I believe that is Cornelia's bag and her black sunglasses." Taranee. Hmm she wouldn't expect her to remember exactly what was hers and what wasn't. Then again, she did use that bag a lot, you know, last year when it was in style.

"I got them squarely." Blunk assured the group.

"You mean Cornelia traded you them for something." Caleb replied. "One sunglasses and one bag."

"Not just any sunglasses! They're designer!"

"You don't even know what that means." She could practically see Caleb do a face palm at the situation.

"No offense Caleb, but neither do you." Irma pointed out. She was right, of course. Caleb didn't understand that clothes, perfumes, basically anything had the potential to be made by a paticular designer. A well known one at that. Not every brand was designer after all.

"Okay. She traded you two things. So what did you give her?" Caleb asked the passling.

"Cornelia said not to tell Caleb or the Guardians."

There was a growl of frustration at those words. "You have to tell us Blunk."

"No I don't."

"You-"

"Calm down, Caleb" Will's voice cut through whatever he was going to say. There was a mutter and the stomping of feet as they went across to the other side of the room. "Now, Blunk. You have to tell us what you gave Cornelia, exactly and if you know where she is we need you to tell us that as well."

"Cornelia said-" Blunk began to insist again.

"We know she told you not to tell us about your trades but you have too. She could be in serious trouble right now. She didn't come to school today and I'm not sure if it was because of yesterday's events or that she got some idea in her head that she had to go do something or if she just ditched school to go on another of her dates." There was a sigh from Will. "Point is she could be hurt. We all care for her so just tell us Blunk."

There was a pause. "Blunk will tell." He replied. "Cornelia came to the dump early in the morning and traded Blunk for the sunglasses. In exchange Blunk gave her the robe-"

"I knew it." Caleb said, sounding angry again.

"Shush/" Will snapped in response. "Go on, Blunk."

"Then Blunk noticed this stuff around her hand and asked what had happened. Cornelia said, 'Cornelia got angry and Cornelia punched a wall.'" A little snicker could be heard at that, probably from Irma. "Then she asked Blunk to sniff out portal. Blunk sniffed one out for her and she gave him the bag and said not to tell the others where she had gone. Then she disappeared into portal. Blunk hasn't seen her since." He finished his story.

"Okay, so there is two possibilities." Will said with a sigh. "Either she is still in Meridian and fine, or she's still in Meridian being held prisoner by Phobos."

"Actually there's a third possibility. She came back to Earth after her trip to Meridian." Taranee supplied.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe." Irma spoke up again, a tapping on would could be heard to puncuate each word.

"We gave three possibilites. Not four." Taranee pointed out to her.

"But, she could also have returned from Meridian injured." Hay Lin said.

"Agh. Hold on here." A chair was pushed along the floor, as-presumably at least-Irma got up. "The Heart would have told Will if Cornelia was in danger. So she can't be in danger, right?"

"Yeah." Will replied sounding hopeful. "So, she's just lost somewhere."

"Now that we got that settled. Shouldn't we be out finding her?" Caleb's voice rose in volume as he spoke.

A sigh could be heard. "Ugh, Caleb, Cornelia is a big girl and with this gift of a robe bestowed upon her by some fantastical stranger beast thingy, whatever or whoever. The point is, she's fine. You don't need to go all full blast hero on us you know? You're tough. We get it. We're also tough and Cornelia is one of us with powers galore. Chill the hell out dude."

"And if she's hurt in the next few minutes. Would you be able to fogive yourself for joking around after a friend of yours almost died days ago?" Caleb retorted.

"Hey, that's not fair." Hay Lin strode into the conversation. "Irma has a very different way of dealing with things but that doesn't mean you can go saying something like that."

"Let him," Irma sounded like a panther ready to pounce. "I want to hear what else he has to say."

"Could we not fight today please?" Taranee said as if begging. "I've listened to enough of that for the rest of my life."

"Caleb, lay off Irma. Irma lay off Caleb." Will spoke up.

"Sheesh. Cornelia was right. You do like picking fights with people." Irma seemed to be adding fuel to the spark of flame.

Okay, maybe she had standed outside listening enough. It sounded like a bad drama in there. Keeping her hood up Cornelia pushed the door open to stop dead center even as the door swung shut behind her. Not that anyone seemed to be noticing. All eyes were on Caleb and Irma, standing nose to nose glaring at each other.

Was this what she and Caleb looked like on a regular basis to the rest of them? The thought went though her mind for a split second before disappearing.

"You wanna say that again?" Caleb asked, near growling point.

"What? You didn't have your ears screwed in properly the first time? Maybe you should go get them checked!"

"Oh dear god." Taranee sank beneath the table and covered her head as if an earthquake was about to happen. It just might from the looks of it.

Even Will was standing on the side lines at a loss. As if wondering, how could we stop this volcano from erupting? Irma rarely ever raised her voice even in an argument and if she did, you knew it was bad. No wonder Taranee looked so terrified.

Well, there was probably one thing that could divert the attension.

"I don't need my ears checked-" Caleb was saying when she dropped the hood.

"Cornelia!" Taranee was the first to spot her from under the table. The poor girl bumped her head on the table in her scramble to get up. After a muttered "ow" she was out from the table and running to Cornelia-to hide behind her. Though she did feel arms wrap around her after a moment. "You're safe!"

"Yeah..." Cornelia said lightly, resting a hand ontop of Taranee's. The girl was trembling. "You need to sit down." She led her over to a chair, taking her hands Cornelia directed her around her and had her sit down.

"Corny!" She was tackled in a hug from Irma who then turned to glance back over her shoulder at Caleb. "See? I told you she would be fine." She let go of her friend and hopped up onto the table, legs dangling above the ground.

Will was standing still, as if in shock. Cornelia crossed the floor to hug her and after a moment of registering what was going on Will hugged her back. After a few more seconds Cornelia let go. Will walked past her to sit down in a chair at the table, looking like her energy was drained. Hay Lin hopped forward for a quick hug before hopping over the table and sitting down in the corner.

"You're... okay?" Caleb looked dumbfounded, then his gaze went to the robe she was wearing. "You need to that off." Ugh. Not this again. "Blunk told us you went to Meridian today. You could have been caught even if..." He struggled for the words for a moment. "you were invisible. Someone could have seen you and you'ld be a prisoner in Phobos' dungeon right now. Don't you think before you act?" Then, "Did anyone see you?"

Shocked by the question she answered a few seconds too late, "No."

"You were seen! How could you allow that to happen? Who saw you?" He demanded.

Cornelia clentched her teeth. It's not like she had allowed it to happen. How was it her fault anyways if she was? Hell, why did it matter. He hadn't reported her! As confused as she was by that she was also grateful. Like Caleb said, she could be rotting in a dungeon right now. "It doesn't matter! I'm here now! Not in some dungeon! What do you take me for Caleb? A disney princess locked away in a tower always needing help? I am not helpless!"

"No. You're not." He agreed which calmed her anger. You know, for a few seconds. Then Caleb had to go and open his mouth again. "But we still need to know who saw you!"

Her hand striked out quick as a serpent, fingers wrapping along his vocal cord, feeling his heart pound though the veins in his neck. A collective gasp came from the table, "Cornelia!" she distantly heard Will call out for her to stop it and put him down.

She didn't hear her though, just the blood rushing in her own veins. The desperate pitter patter of Calebs, so clear. As if she was hearing him through her skin, like a set of vibrations. "It is none of your buissness-" She dropped him the moment she found herself begin to roll the s. Caleb fell back to the ground with a dull thump and Blunk looked out from cabinets he was hiding in.

Cornelia raised her hand that had been ready to crush Caleb's throat, who currently lay gasping for air on the ground. She looked at it, it was still hers but... she hadn't meant to grab him like that. Just thought about it and then before she knew it she was acting on that impulse. She turned from him, grabbing at the robe and pulling it off as she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight with you. Phobos's army and General are going to go and get Elyon's parents and bring them to the castle. We need to get there first and keep them safe." For Elyon's sake, she added silently. She folded the robe and set it down on the table, not seeing the point in bringing it. Even if it did have slits for her wings. She turned toward the table, to look at Will. "We need to go now. There's not much time."

Will was looking at her in that shocked state but the prompting of evil to fight made her snap out of it. "Right." the girl's voice was still shakey. She did have a good reason though.

Cornelia glanced over her shoulder at Caleb who was just beginning to collect himself. Sitting up on the floor and rubbing at his neck, blue and purple marks were already forming. She looked away from him quickly, not wanting to see what she had done.

"Let's get going." Will said, passing by her to exit the building and walk to where the portal is. The others followed her, including Caleb.

Cornelia stayed in the room a second longer, glancing back to the robe she walked over and rested her hand ontop of it. She breathed slowly in and out for a few seconds as she muttered for it to not allow anyone except Hay Lin touch it. As she stood there her breathing faltered.

That scent... on the robe. She leaned down toward it pressing her nose to the fabric trying to distinguish it from her own. She had smelled it before. But where? When? She racked through her mind but the scent was hardly there making it hard to tell if she was just imagining it or not. With a sigh she straightened up and went outside to where the others would be.

She met them at the portal, though Caleb must have already gone in. Will didn't even glance at her just extended her hand holding the Heart of Kandrakar and said, "Guardians unite!"

Light eneveloped them in the back alley, the air above them looking like a beacon in the night sky. When it died down there were in their Guardian outfits and moved through the portal.

Cornelia dragged behind the rest of them as they walked out of the town and into the surrounding forests.

She didn't even notice when Irma stopped walking and began keeping stride with her until she spoke, "There's no need to beat yourself up over it, Corny." Starteled Cornelia glanced up calming when she saw it was Irma with eyes full of concern. "You've been under a lot of stress lately. What with what happened at Mizaki and all the continous fights between you and Caleb. It was bound to escalate. Though, not in the literal sense I was thinking." A hand touched her arm gingerly. "Look on the bright side, he finally shut up!"

A smile tugged her lips upwards. She laughed softly, bitterly. "Yeah."

"Hey, you need to laugh. Remember," Irma leaned in close to her ear. "I got the potions and skill to make you shoot chocolate milk from your nostrils."

Cornelia ducked away from her. "That's digusting." Of course she laughed anyways. It did feel good to let herself be happy for the time being."

"That," Irma's voice went all dramatic as she waved a finger in the air, "was the point." Her eyes closed for a second, opening to peer at Cornelia out of the corner. "Seriously though I was pretty close to shoving a fork up his ass so go you for scaring the beegesus out of him."

She smiled at the girl who had given a little laugh. Cornelia laughed with her. "Thanks."

"No problem, but number Z-to-Ack will be out of stock for awhile."

"You need better names for your potions."

"Hey I come up with these on the fly and I think there pretty damn good."

Cornelia smirked at her just as a surprised scream ripped through the air. "The others." she muttered and then flew up above the trees with Irma at her side.

Ahead in a small open grove she could see Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin trapped in a cage. Caleb was on the ground wrapped in ropes. An ambush. They had set for an ambush for them! It was totally her fault. No wonder the snake creature hadn't said anything. Why take one Guardian when you could get them all at once, or well, most of them anyhow.

"Peanut brain!" A soldier glanced up into the air and pointed at the two Guardians at Irma's call. "Say hi to Cranky Bitch and Less Formidable Bitch!" Irma shouted, diving down with her hand out. "Water!" It erupted from her palm, going down in a wave to wash the soldiers away. Some latched their weapons into trees to stop themselves from floating away.

Once the water had died down Cornelia landed on the soiled dirt. "Earth!" The ground rose and cracked beneath her finger tips. Vines sprung forth from the hole in the ground to wrap around the guards. She stood up and walked toward the cage. Raising her hand she touched the metal, so cold. "Earth." She repeated willing the earth componets up.

"It's just like the gates back at Mizaki!" Taranee spoke up when the metal didn't move and Cornelia looked strained as she concentrated harder, trying to get it to move. "Our powers don't work on it." No. that can't be she thought. Trying to enchance her powers, she closed her eyes. Not seeing always gave you more concentration.

"Watch o-" Hay Lin's warning was a second late as something slammed into her back, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Wincing from the pain in her back and recently healed rib-miraculosly it hadn't been broken-she raised her head to see Irma yards away. The Water Guardian was being tugged down by the soldiers hands on her legs. "Let me go! Water!" It poured over them and they fell to the ground, half the hands breaking away the others staying like steel vices. "Oompf." Irma crashed to the ground with the rest of them. Soon new soliders walked over, shackling her legs and hands together.

Cornelia watched in shock. This couldn't be happening!

"Get them to the dungeonsss. I'll deliver thisss one persssonally." A shiver crawled down her spine at the words. Wether it was from fear or something else she wasn't completely sure. The cage next to her extended out from the ground, metal planks as the bottom and wheels attached to move easily. The Guards had already begun strolling off with it when Irma had first fallen from the air. Though Cornelia had failed to notice at the time. She watched as the cage and Caleb disapeared into the forest. Irma was being picked up as she spat curses at the lackeys surrounding her and threw small streams of water into any eyes that got too close to her open hands. "It's jussst you and me, Guardian."

Cornelia turned to look over her shoulder at the gaint snake behind her, the tail was raised, ready to strike. "Complete offense. You're not my type. Earth!" she dug her nails into the ground beside her. The dirt raised quickly becoming solid rock infront of her just before the tail came crashing down and shattered it.

She pushed herself up and raised into the air. Fingers covered in scales extened through the debris to latch onto her leg. Panic swept through as she was yanked toward him. "You'll be going to a very ssspecial cell." The hiss sent her heart fluttering in her sudden fear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Earth!" She called on her element again. The vines from before curled up and wrapped around the overgrown lizard to keep him in place. Then a rock shuddered and flew through the air to connect with his arm. The creature roared in anger, letting go of her leg. Cornelia turned and flew fast in the direction of her friends through the trees. She could a hear a roar behind her the sound of plants being ripped apart and then nothing.

Her heart pounded and her wings beat faster, urging herself on. She weaved between the trees eyes focused on what was in front of her. There had to be a way to get them out of the cage. Even without powers. There had to be! A twig cracked and she slowed just in time not to be crushed by a tree falling in her path.

"Ssshould have been more cooperative the firssst time."

Cornelia turned to see the tail heading toward her. "Earth!" A rock trembled and raised up to slow. The tail connected with her before she could get her defense up. She flew back into a tree gasping from the pain in her hip that had connected with another rock.

"You've causssed enough trouble for me." The hand reached out again, wrapping along her waist. Cornelia hissed as the scales bit into her flesh, black spots forming in her vision. No! Cornelia stay awake you've been through worse than this!

"You'll, have to, try, harder." she told him inbetween pants.

A smirk formed on the creature's face and she shrank back against the tree. "Will do." He sent her flying through the forest to connect with another tree and simply slithered after her. Black swarmed into her vision like bees. "How wasss that?" Cornelia didn't answer, she couldn't as she slipped in and out of consious. She could feel a hand wrapped around her... being carried toward the castle. She saw the occasional flicker of her surrounding until she finally surrendered to the darkness.

**What isss your thoughtsss?**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Two Worlds - 12**

**Just a small tidbit: Cedric knows Cornelia is a Guardian, he knew it from the start.**

**In other news, thank you everyone that has reviewed so far! And for the favorites and follows as well! I really do appreciate them ^.^**

She glanced around in the dark, turning again and again until she was spinning. Soon she was lost, unsure if she was even standing upright or upside down. Completely confused that the darkness didn't give any detail to her surroundings.

"Hello?" Her lips barely moved, not really uttering the words, "Will? Taranee? Where are you?" she asked the darkness, her own. "Irma? Caleb? Hay Lin?"

The dark echoed her words right back at her and she shivered in the cold air hissing through. Wait. Hissing?

"Hello?" she tried again. Was someone there?

"Cornelia." A voice answered, sounding far away.

"Yes?"

"Come here." It was closer now and she could see the outline of a hand beckoning her in the black. She stepped forward, almost gliding over to reach out and take it. "Look."

"At what?" she asked. "There's nothing here."

"Wake up, sweetie."

She could feel the hand coaxing her forward where it seemed to grow darker. "No." she stopped, pulling her hand back. "There's nothing there." Her voice repeated, softly as if the words were being swallowed up into the surrounding darkness.

"Look closer."

"Do I have to repeat myself? There's nothing there Ce-"

"Shh." A finger was held to her lips. "You have to look for it."

"For what?" she asked the cold dark empty world. The finger fell away once more. Fear pounded through her at the loss of contact. "Come back." No words answered her call this time and she wrapped her arms around herself. Where had he gone? "Please." The quite closed in on her like a stalking lion getting ready to spook the prey. "I'm scared."

"Good."

Cornelia whirled around in the dark, her skirt billowing around her in the viscious wind that had begun. "You came back."

"I'll always come back for my flower." Cold lips pressed to her forehead and she smiled despite it all. She was already calming now that he was back and his touch only served to send a thrill of electricity through her.

She was about to speak when she felt a sharp jab in her arm. A thin light flickered in the dark for a second until a hand drew her back into the folds. "You need to look." Another jab at her leg. "Cornelia," The voice called as she saw the light for longer this time. "you can't forget." The fingers slipped from her arm as she was prodded again. A sense of loss swept over her.

Then she was jabbed hard in her hip. "Ow!" She yelled sitting up from the cold floor and blinking in the fire light casting on the walls from torches. Huh? It wasn't dark anymore? Panic swept over her. Where was Cedric? He had been with her a moment ago in the dark.

"Aha! That woke you up!"

What? Cornelia turned her head, flinching at the loud noise. A figure was crouched on the ground a few feet from her but there was... bars inbetween them. "Hay Lin?" she questioned when she saw the twin black pony tails as her vision came back to her slowly, the darkness creeping away.

"Yup!" The girl bounced to her feet in the seperate cell from her own wearing... her own clothes. She wasn't in Guardian form. "She's awake everybody!"

"Halleluyah." Irma replied sarcastically. "Now we can all sit in a cold dank cell and wonder what happened to our lives. Instead of being knocked out cold."

"We were ambushed." A mutter in another direction. Cornelia strained her head to see Taranee on her right side.

"How?" She asked her.

Taranee glanced up, looking over at Cornelia. "Well the guards were speaking about it on the way back to the castle dungeons. One of them name, Tyron or something similar apparently spotted us in the trees, walking. You know how we kept to the ground to remain unseen? Well, it backfired. Plus they had brought the cage along expecting us to go after Elyon's parents. I heard one of them whisper that a traitor was in their ranks passing along info to the Guardians of the Vale." Cornelia blinked as the girl took a break to catch her breath. So it hadn't been her fault? The snake hadn't actually planned the ambushed outright? Some Tyron had? "Anyway, Tyron went and told his General and they sent a small party ahead of the direction we were walking and set up the cage trap. It took us by surprise. I don't know whether Irma and you were lucky not to get caught in the initial trap or not, but it's not like it mattered. We saw Irma go down and then after we were out of sight of you we thought you had gotten away before-"

"Before that lizard boy came out of the forest carrying your knocked out body. Nice bruise marks by the way." Irma added at the end.

Cornelia frowned. She was glad that her being seen in the castle before wasn't the cause of this but that just confused her more. Don't think about it, she told herself. Shoving the thoughts away she looked down to see dark blue marks on her waist and a section of her leg. Gosh, that creature had a tight grip on her. She was honestly surprised she hadn't passed out sooner. "Why aren't we in Guardian form?" she asked, remebering how Hay Lin and the others were in normal clothes now, including herself. Suddenly she found herself yearning for the protection of her robe.

"Will had to hide the Heart so she had to take if off her when the Guards weren't looking when they first tossed us into the cells. The blinding light from when we transform stopped them from seeing anything for awhile to."

"Oh yeah. You weren't awake." Irma said before deciding to fill her in. "Phobos came in earlier all up in flames angry that the guards hadn't retrieved the Heart. They took Will away and-"

The doors slammed open to the dungeon, interupting Irma.

"Search the forests for it!" Phobos yelled, "And open the two cells!" Two cells on the other side of Taranee were rushed open by the guards. Cornelia watched as Will was dragged into one and Caleb into another. The doors swung back closed with a clang. "Get moving I don't have all day!" With that Phobos left the room as sudden as he had come.

"Will! Caleb!" Taranee shouted, concern evident in her voice.

Cornelia turned her head to look over and couldn't stop the gasp from her lips. It looked like Will had been beaten, yet a thin smile was on her lips and she was mouthing words, 'he won't find it' she seemed to be saying. Holy crap the girl couldn't even speak.

Cornelia got to her feet and wandered over to the side facing her. "Will? Are you okay?" she asked. Even though it was clear she wasn't. Blood was dripping down her back it looked like... Phobos had her whipped. The clothing was torn in some places welts forming on the skin. Damn, her question was so stupid and it pained her even more to see that smile widen at her.

Will coughed up blood, smile still intact somehow and mouthed, 'shouldn't I ask you that?" her eye lids were drooping and after a moment they closed. Cornelia's breathed halted but then relaxed at least slightly when she saw the rise and fall of her chest. They hadn't killed her just tortured her. Oh god, how was that any better? Besides the obvious. She shoudln't have asked them to come to get Elyon's parents with her. She should have gone herself.

She slid down the metal bars, hands clutching onto them for support as her knees hit the ground.

"Crap." Irma's voice broke the silence and got straight to the point with a single word.

"Phobos hasn't found the Heart though." Hay Lin said, sounding shaken by the sight and condition of Will.

"Something tells me when his guards don't find it he'll think one of us hid it." Taranee muttered.

"What?" Hay Lin asked, incredolous. "But we had nothing to do with it."

"Taranee's right." Irma said. "He'll keep interogating all of us until he's satisfied that one of us is still hiding it. It's a good thing Will held out. But when Phobos comes back don't tell him she knows no matter what he does to you."

Hay Lin was staring at her, still not completely getting it. Cornelia had understood as soon as she saw Will get dragged in and heard Irma murmur that single word that seemed to condone them to this place. "He can't possibly think-"

"He will." Irma replied harshly, but she had to, she was the voice of reason right now. Taranee looked scared to death even worse than earlier that day. Pale as a ghost, well as close as she could get to pale. "He took two of us today. He'll take two of us tomorrow. We throw him off the trail and keep him off. That's all we can do so he doesn't get the Heart of Kandrakar."

Somehow that made Taranee crack. "I'm not strong enough to do that!" she wailed.

"Quiet! The guards will hear you!" Irma hissed-shouted at her.

Taranee quited but she began to murmur quietly to herself. Cornelia could hear small tidbits as she was the closest consious person to her. "ah, i can't i can't, that sort of pain?, i just... oh, i'm so scared."

She turned slowly to look back into the cell willing herself to not look at Will behind her or Caleb beyond even her. He was still, breath rising and falling as well but there was bruise marks on his face now besides just his neck. Cornelia felt horrible for that, especially now. Ignoring the fact that she could see blood on his cape she reached through the bars to touch Taranee's shoulder.

"Cornelia!" Taranee turned quickly and reached through the bars for her at the touch on her shoulder. "I'm so scared right now. What if we die here?"

She let out the small breath she had been holding at her friend's worries. "I won't let anything happen to you Taranee." Cornelia told her with her friend holding her tightly and just simply shaking in fear. This was really going to mess her up.

"How?" Taranee asked, not convinced. "No offense but we're not in Guardian form and we can't use our powers to the full extent to actually fight. Even if we could our powers don't work in these cells."

"I," Cornelia sighed. "I'll take care of it when it comes to that." She replied even though she had no idea how she would keep such a promise.

Her gaze rested on the door for awhile. A small snore sounded near her and she glanced over at Taranee to see her laying on the ground using her arm as a pillow.

"She finally calmed down enough to sleep huh?" Irma questioned.

"Yeah." Cornelia tugged a piece of hair behind her ear as she continued to look at the door.

"You shouldn't have made a promise like that. We don't know who Phobos will pick out later today."

"Today?"

"Mhm, my mom says I always had an internal clock. Even if I can't see the sky to diffrentiate normal dark to night dark I can still tell what day it is and the hour roughly."

"So, what time do you think it is clock woman?" Cornelia asked trying to make a light joke with her since everybody else was either knocked out or asleep, including Hay Lin who was a more silent sleeper.

"Around three am. Phobos will probably be back in four to five hours. I'm sure his henchmen will report back to him the minute he wakes up. Once he's done dressing he'll come straight here and demand answers from the rest of us."

"Great." She muttered, that wasn't exactly the news she had wanted to hear but it was the truth.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the most durable of all of us and I'm sure Phobos would have enough of a challenge with you to leave Taranee alone. You survived the Mizaki Mountains at night. Fought Phobo's General one on one, granted you lost but hey at least you tried."

"I was helped at Mizaki by a stranger. Any of the other Guardians could have gone against lizard boy and lost with their own trophy bruises."

"not me" The words were so quiet Cornelia almost didn't hear them. She glanced over at Irma; who was sitting with her back to the stone wall, knees drawn up to her chest, face bent down, her mouth hidden from view cause of her legs and they helped to muffle her voice. She sighed raising her head back above her knees. "I hate snakes. They always scared me as a kid. I would probably faint dead away if his scaley hide touched me at all. Even though we were down the path some ways we heard the occasional roar from lizard boy, the yell from you, a crash here, and a crash there. He must have grabbed you millions of times to send you flying into a tree or something and you kept on fighting him until finally we didn't hear anything else and hoped for the best." Irma paused to draw her knees up even further trying to hide behind them like a shield. "When he came out of that forest holding your body all bruised up and unconsious I swear I almost threw up. That's just from knowing you had to fight nail to scale with him. Besides that," She clearly shivered. "The way he held you was creepy."

"Creepy how?" Cornelia asked lightly, not wanting to press the issue.

"It wasn't really the way he held you it's just... the thought of being so close to a monster like that. Being so helpless in it's grasp. It's terrifying you know? And... you looked peaceful even when knocked unconsious with bruises blooming over your skin. It was just a weird sight to see you like that."

She supposed it would be odd. Of course they had seen her back at Mizaki and she had probably looked peaceful then if not a little groggy. "I'm a deep sleeper."

"No kidding. I would have woken up and started screaming the moment I felt scales pressing against my skin." Irma flicked a stone from the floor, sending it flying out of the cell to land on the floor. "Everyone was disapointed to see you come out like that. I think Will thought that if you had gotten away you could have relayed a message to the rebels to form a plan to get the rest of us back."

"And how did the others take it?" Cornelia questioned softly.

"Caleb was cursing through the rope in his mouth. Besides that though, no one said anything. In retrospect I guess, none of us really thought you would come out as the winner. All of us have faced him together and even then it was difficult to win that battle. It was just a sort of hope we held onto for as long as we could. However you did holdup longer than we thought possible."

"I'm sorry."

Irma sighed. "Not your fault we're stuck here. They had the advantage of surprise and an overhwelming amount of soliders." After a moment she yawned.

"You need to get some sleep." Cornelia told her.

"So do you."

"I was knocked out before. I'm fine."

Irma gave her a look that said she didn't believe her and yawned again. "Fine. See you again in the morning." The girl slumped against the wall, apparently going out cold as if she had fought to stay awake for their whole conversation.

Cornelia ducked her head down for a moment, looking at the dirt below her. The grains looked back at her, doing nothing. With a tired sigh she raised her head to the door watching it as time went by. Her eye lids flickered and each time she gave a slap to the bruise on her leg so the pain would draw her back from sleep.

The doors finally creaked open and tensed for a moment only to relax when she saw it was a kitchen maid. "Food for the prisoners." The lady told the guards before being let to step inside. She walked to each cell leaving a piece of bread there. Her gaze connected with Cornelia's watching eyes and for a moment she looked startled to see one of them awake. "Come here," the woman whispered. After a second Cornelia shifted herself over to the other end of the cell. "The Earth Guardian correct?"

"Yes." she replied wondering why the woman had asked if she was herself specifically.

The woman reached back into her pocket after a glance at the guards standing vigil at the door. "For you." Her hand came back with a blue silk pouch, dropping it into Cornelia's open palm. Without saying anything else she walked away. Cornelia angled her body so they wouldn't see the pouch if they looked back to check on the maid. She waited for the sound of the door closing and crawled back to her position against the bars, grabbing the bread from the corner as well.

Sitting down she dusted off the bit of dirt on the bottom before setting the bread in her lap, tearing off a small chunk to pop into her mouth. Ugh, it tasted burnt. Carefully she pulled the draw strings from the top of the pouch apart to look inside. Her stomach clentched for a moment. It was filled with fruit. But who had asked for this to be delivered to her? She picked out a grape, holding it between her fingers after a second's thought she pushed it into her mouth. After swallowing she waited. She didn't feel any different but apparently she was for getting this.

She could hear the door start to open again and quickly manuvered the pouch out of sight. Phobos came walking through the door. "Well look at who's finally up." he said. Funny, now that everyone was asleep she was the one still awake when it had been the other way around before.

"You're not getting the Heart Phobos." she growled at him.

He laughed at her as he walked forward. "Do you take me for a fool Earth Guardian? You were knocked out when dragged into that cell. I know you couldn't have possibly hidden it." Damn it. Well, scratch that plan. Now if she could come up with a plan b.

"I could have faked it."

"Maybe, but you didn't respond to getting that cut on your arm when I had the guards try and wake you. So I seriously doubt it." Cut? She glanced at her arm and sure enough there was a mark there. It wasn't very deep but still the evidence was there for her to see.

"You're still not getting the Heart." she muttered out of ideas now to divert his attenssion from the others.

He simply laughed as he approached the cells. "Those two." He nodded in the direction to her left.

Cornelia looked up as the cells to Irma and Hay Lin opened. Irma was stirring even before the guards were in the cell and grabbing her. Hay Lin on the other hand was still fast asleep and muttered, "one more hour mummy." when picked up and carried out.

Her hands formed into fists at the sight but there was nothing she could really do. Then she heard the scream from Irma. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me right now fugle!"

Phobos was smiling as the two were taken from the room. "Tomorrow then." He exited with them.

Cornelia glared at his retreating back until the doors closed. She raised the bread up again and bit into it angry with the fact that he could just walk right in here and do whatever he wanted.

"What was that screaming for-oh no." Taranee had just woken up, apparently because of Irma.

"hmmm" a sound came from another cell. Taranee and Cornelia glanced over to see Will and Caleb beginning to stir. Absently she found herself wondering for how long she had been out of it herself yesterday. "What was that?" Will mumbled. "Fugle?"

"Ugly henchmen, in more simple terms." Taranee guessed, she seemed more relaxed and not so scared now that Phobos hadn't chosen her for his 'interogation' for today.

A sigh came from Will as she started to stand up but then fell back down. "Bread, again?" she was looking at the loaf left in the corner of her cell.

Cornelia quickly remembered the pouch and passed it over to Taranee without taking any from the bag. "Take some and pass it to Will."

Taranee blinked and reached inside to pick out a handful of fruits. She blinked again, staring before passing the bag slowly to Will and setting it in her cage. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

Will looked over at the pouch set in her cage and looked in before looking over at Cornelia with the same question in her eyes.

"The maid that came with the bread handed it to me." She replied neglecting to mention that it had been her specifically that the pouch had been sent to. If she hadn't been up the woman probably wouldn't have taken out the pouch at all.

"Is everyone here?" Caleb's voice came from Will's side of the room.

"Irma and Hay Lin were just taken." Cornelia replied.

"You were awake for that?"

"Getting knocked out is a cure to sleep deprivation."

"What did Phobos say? How come he didn't take you if you were awake?" Caleb started questioning her the minute he was fully awake, wonderful.

"That he wanted the Heart, duh. If you didn't notice I was knocked out at the time the Heart went 'missing' so I can't actually be the one that hid it. Plus got poked with a sword apparently when the lackeys tried to wake me up. Grow a brain."

"I was just curious. There's no reason for you to be giving me attitude-"

"We do not need thsi right now. Shut up Caleb." Will said rubbing at her forehead as she spoke. "You two give me headaches."

The doors opened slowly and Cornelia glanced over wondering who it could possibly be. Soon she could see a big blue creature walk forward.

"Vathek." Caleb hissed as he approached.

"The guards are changing shifts right now. I just heard you were in this dungeon." Vathek replied to him.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Not exactly. These past few days have been out of the ordinary though."

"You mean besides us being captured." Will said notcing how surprised Vathek looked that Guardians were really here. As if he thought it must be a rumor, not true. Saviors of the Vale imprisoned by Phobos.

"Yes."

Cornelia was going to stay out of this but then asked, "How's Elyon?"

Vathek glance over at her. "That's part of what's weird. Yesterday I noticed that after she went to her room that she seemed to be growing distant to Phobos, really it's barely noticable. But she doesn't run for him immedietly every time she needs something anymore. Instead she's been going to his General and spending time with him. If he's in the room and Phobos asks for the guards to escort her to say, the garden. She asks specifically for him."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. How is the General even okay with that?"

"I hadn't seen the General since yesterday up until an hour ago. When I did though... he looked tired. Don't know what from, went straight to his room after leaving the Earth Guardian in the cell I heard. It's not like there's been anything going on recently either. So I didn't actually see him with Elyon, just heard it. Wouldn't be able to give you a reason why without having seen it for myself though." He coughed suddenly. "I have to get going before the next set of guards comes."

"Thanks for telling us Vathek." Caleb said.

The rebel nodded and walked out from the room, closing the heavy doors behind him.

"I don't get it." Caleb muttered.

"We'll talk about it when Irma and Hay Lin get back." Will said to stop him from continuing on.

"Right."

Cornelia sighed and reached through to touch Taranee's shoulder. The girl glanced over at her. "Wake me when they get here." she murmured surpressing a yawn.

"Okay." Taranee replied softly before she let herself flip off into darkness more peacefully then the last time.

**What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Two Worlds - 13**

**Enjoy the latest chapter!**

There was a nudge against her shoulder and her eyes opened for a second to close again. "Cornelia, Phobos just left." A voice whispered into her ear.

That woke her up. She opened her eyes and glanced toward the door to see it was closed before she looked over at Hay Lin and Irma's cages. The two were inside, Irma had small puncture marks in her stomach and numerous scratches up and down her arms and legs. Hay Lin on the other hand looked paler than usual and had a bruise mark blossoming across the back of her neck, blood had creeped into the back of her shirt but there were no obvious cuts Cornelia could see except for the ones on her hands.

"I'm tired, let me sleep Irma." Hay Lin was saying.

Irma even in her condition was standing and glaring down at Hay Lin. "No. You have a concustion. You're not going to sleep because you're not going into a coma on my watch."

"Say something to shock me into awakeness then."

Irma didn't have too come up with anything because Will spoke up. "Now that you're hear we need to talk. Vathek came in earlier and told us what was going on recently."

"What did he say?" Hay Lin asked her intrest piqued.

"That Elyon was drawing away from Phobos since yesterday when she went up to her room. Apparently she's also asking for his General and going to him when she needs something instead of her brother."

"That does sound like unusual behavior. But why would she change her attitude so quickly? Doesn't Phobos notice?" Irma asked.

"I don't know why, and Phobos well, his General did bring her here so maybe it doesn't bother him because they would have created some sort of bond over on Earth for her to trust him in the first place. So they could get her to Meridian. Vathek did say it was hardly noticable. So I'm guessing the guards that told him about it don't really care about her behavior."

"So, let me get this straight. Elyon has stopped interacting with her brother as much as she usually does. Instead she's hanging with lizard boy and," Irma held up a finger. "He isn't bothered by being bossed around by a little girl? I mean, it sounds so weird. Unless there's a reason but we don't know the reason so it still sounds really weird."

"Cornelia," Taranee spoke up. "You came to Meridian the other day before didn't you?"

"Yeah." she replied, already knowing where this was going.

"Vathek says her attitude changed after she went to her room. Did you-"

"I followed her after listening to Phobos talk about getting Elyon's parents. I told her about what Phobos was going to try and do to her but she said she didn't believe me."

"She didn't tell Phobos you were there?" Hay Lin asked.

"No. I went to her as a friend not a Guardian. She told me she trusted me as a friend. So she probably took some of the information from our conversation and realized it was true."

"That still doesn't explain why she is around lizard boy." Irma pointed out.

"I know. We never talked about him so I don't know why she would be doing that."

"I feel as if we're out of the loop." Taranee muttered.

"We probably are." Will said.

"Isn't the rebel going to though out his two cents?" Irma asked.

"I told him he had to shut up and be quite for the rest of the day. My body already hurts I don't need a headache now."

Irma snickered at that.

"Now what?" Hay Lin asked.

"I'm going to keep you awake." Irma began just before yawning.

"I can do that. Oh, Taranee pass this over to them." Will held out the bright blue pouch and Taranee took it, giving the bag to Cornelia so she could walk over and hand it to Hay Lin.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the bag from Cornelia's hands before looking inside. "Fruit?" She reached in to grab a few and popped a cherry in her mouth. "Delicious! But, where do you get it?" she set it towards the corner of her cell So Irma could reach through the bars and grab some as well.

"Cornelia got it. The kitchen worker gave it to her since she was awake."

"Right," Irma drawled. "and I'm a clueless rabbit. What did the kitchen worker say to you exactly Cornelia?"

The Earth Guardian frowned. She wasn't really shocked that one of them caught on in reality she had expected it to happen sooner. "After she dropped the bread off at the first few cells she stopped when seeing I was awake. I thought she was going to go on her way but she asked me to come over and if I was the Earth Guardian. When I said yes she handed me that pouch saying, 'this is for you.'"

"Aha! So your secret admirer is in the castle!" Irma said, triumphant.

"I wish I had a secret admirer to help me out when i needed it." Hay Lin grumbled raising another grape to her lips. Cornelia winced slightly when she saw one of the nails on her hand missing completely and thin dried blood where it used to be.

She sighed. All the stranger seemed to be doing right now was giving them better food fuel, not exactly helping their escape. Irma had begun to doze off when she stopped to glance at the dirt below her. _Look_, a voice whispered in her ear from memory. She reached out digging her nails below the surface.

_There's nothing here!_

Her own voice mocked her as she bended over digging further, scooping out little bits with her fingers and piling them up at the sides.

"Ummm Cornelia?" Taranee's voice prodded at her but she didn't spare a glance at the other girl. Her fingers and hands kept moving as the pile alongside her hole only grew bigger. It was wide enough for her whole hand with the fingers outstretched to fit but only a few inches deep. Her skin grated after a few more minutes and she hastened her effort. Picking the dirt up until she could see a thin layer of stone beneath.

With a growl of frustration she sat back. _There's nothing there!_ Just stone. Well, that's what she got for trusting a dream.

"Your fingers." Hay Lin's voice came through her stupor and she glanced down at them to see blood on the tips. There was a ripping sound and she glanced toward the other Guardian to see had taken a piece of fabric from the pouch. "Come over here."

After a moment of consideration she crawled over. Hay Lin places the fabric to her fingers soaking up the blood and pressing on each individually to stop the flow sooner than it would on it's own. Cornelia sat silently letting her finish up.

"Taranee, you and Cornelia should get some sleep. Phobos will come for you tomorrow." Cornelia was about to point out that she had no clue where the Heart was hidden and that Phobos knew she she didn't, but Will continued, "Even if he's only taking one of you we need to be at full strength."

"What about Hay Lin?" Taranee asked.

"I'll make sure she doesn't go to sleep. We can take turns." Will replied.

With a nod the Fire Guardian curled up to go to sleep. After a moment Cornelia followed suit.

Her shoulder was nudged in what felt like moments later but was hours. "Hey, you're next in watching me." Hay Lin said softly.

"Right." she muttered and pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"This whole having powers and not being able to use them because of some magic trick just got old." Hay Lin said absently.

Cornelia nodded before she yawned, strecthing her arms over her head then wincing as she felt the bruise on her stomach. "Yeah, it did." She glanced around the room to just see stone and sighed. "Would it hurt for them to put a clock up?"

Hay Lin giggled. "I did wake up Irma about an hour ago and at the time she said it was four am. So now it should be five."

Two to three hours until Phobos came then. Just great. Cornelia glanced over to the sleeping form of Taranee, and after she had promised she wouldn't let him take her. If he ever got close enough maybe she could strangle him. She seemed good at it.

"I think I hear something." Hay Lin murmured.

"I thought you couldn't use your powers."

"Well, it's not really a power. Just a hightened ability and it works even when I'm not in Guardian form so-" she paused, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Cornelia reached through the bars to hold onto her arm incase she started to look more like she was sleeping than doing something. After a few more seconds her eyes fluttered open to look over at her. "What?" she asked.

"The guards just left to go get the next two but it sounds like someone else is coming."

Cornelia let go of her arm. "Wake Irma up." she told her. Phobos wasn't getting Taranee if she could stop him. She walked to the other end of the cell and woke up the Fire Guardian.

"Huh? What?"

"Get Will and Caleb up."

Taranee glanced at her then beyond to see Hay Lin poking at Irma. "Okay." she didn't question why just went to Will who in turn woke up Caleb.

"So, what's goi-" Will began stopping when the door opened.

"Elyon!' Hay Lin said immedietly.

Cornelia spun around from looking at the other Guardians to the door to see her best friend walking in. She smiled and walked to the front of her cell.

"Elyon, what are you doing here?" Will questioned. At first Cornelia was angry with her for asking but really she had a valid point. It's not like Phobos would want her down here to see them.

"I overheard that the Guardians had been captured. Wanted to see it for myself." She walked forward, first looking at Irma, Hay Lin-her gaze skipped over Cornelia, Taranee, Will, and then the rebel leader himself. Elyon sighed. "I'm sorry for what my brother has done to you."

"You need to listen to us and get out of the castle while you still can." Caleb said.

"Cornelia already told me what you want to tell me. I know what my brother is planning and he won't get away with it. First though, you need to get out of those cells."

"You came to free us?" Hay Lin asked, smiling now.

"No. I can't. My powers aren't strong enough, my brother has to be here for the doors to open."

"Then-look out!" They all saw the snake slither into the room but irma was the first to react. "He'll report this to Phobos." she snapped.

Elyon sighed but before she could say anything Caleb jumped in.

"We heard about how you've been seen around him more than Phobos himself why is that?"

"Yeah. No offense Elyon but he does serve Phobos." Taranee added.

Elyon waited for them to finish. "No he won't. He works for me not Phobos." Caleb and the Guardians just stared at her in shock for a moment.

"He could be trying to trick you, Elyon." Caleb said quickly. "Just to gain your trust-"

"I'm not leaving the castle. I have to stay here to help my people. I refuse to run from my responsebilities." Elyon cut in. "Besides after Cornelia told me about what Phobos was planning for me I went to his General the only person I can trust in this world and he told me the truth. I know what my brother plans to do on the day of the Coronation but I'll need the Guardians to help me. Which means I need them to trust my judgement as well."

"I trust you." Cornelia said quickly sensing that the others were still shell shocked around her.

Elyon smiled at her. "I knew you of all people would." she walked over to the cell and stood on her tip toes. Cornelia leaned down, ear against the cold metal. "Someone told me your cell is faulty." Elyon whispered so low that Cornelia herself almost didn't hear. She pulled back. "I have to go now." She walked from the room and the General followed closing the door behind her softly.

With the two having left the room everyone started talking at once.

"She's only a child how could she put so much trust in his general?" Caleb snapped.

"Hey, we're children too and we do a pretty damn good job at being Witch!" Irma retorted.

"Both of you stop it and lower your voices!" Will was trying to get inbetween the two verbally.

"What did Elyon tell you?" Hay Lin was whispering at Cornelia.

She didn't answer. The only other one being quite was Taranee as Caleb and Irma got into a fight or competiton, depended how you saw it. With all the voices around her Cornelia blocked them out trying to piece it together. There had to be a way out of here! She just had to-see it!

_There's nothing there Ce-_

_Look closer_

_Your cell is faulty_

She understood now. Ignoring the raging between volcano number one and two she turned to Taranee. "Tell Will to activate the Heart."

"What?" Taranee looked at her like she was crazy.

"She has to do it before the guards get here."

Taranee nodded and moved quickly across her own Cell trying to get Will's attenssion.

"What's going on?" Hay Lin asked, glancing at her while holding her stick.

"She may trust a gaint snake but we can't!"

"Aw, your so afraid of Phobo's pet that's really cute Caleb!"

"Where did you get that?" Cornelia asked.

"What-oh this thing? It was in Will's cell before."

"Hand it over." Cornelia took the stick from Hay Lin and went to the other side of the cell to see Taranee there.

"Will told me-oh you got it already." She passed it over to the fire Guardian so she could quickly scurry across the cell to give to Will.

She stood up in her cell and swung the stick between two bars, a chunk of bread fell from the ceiling and Will dropped the stick to catch it and tear it in half. The purple-pink glow of the Heart emenated from within. "Guardians unite."

When the light died and the door didn't burst open Caleb burst out, "You put the heart in a pice of bread?"

"Well, yeah." Will replied. "Vathek put your key in a piece of bread. I just stole the idea."

Hay Lin grinned and fluttered her wings. "It feels good to be in Guardian form again."

"It does," Irma agreed. "But why are we in Guardian form? We can't exactly use our powers."

Cornelia had been ignoring the conversation up to that point. "Earth." she murmured, hands raised. The dirt raised from the bottom of the cell and piled outside. Below her was a stone floor. except for in the middle where it looked like a giant drain.

"How-" Caleb began.

"_You'll be going to a very ssspecial cell_." Cornelia quoted simply before raising her hands again.

"You know, I think we can trust lizard boy." Irma said, looking over at Caleb in triumph.

"Do all of our cells have that?" Hay Lin asked.

"Earth." This time when Cornelia spoke the dirt from all the cells gathered up and was out to reveal-that yes-there was drain holes in their cells as well. She pointed her finger down, repeating the phrase once more and the tops came off so they could all look down inside.

"Ummm guys I hear Phobos down the hall."

"Then get in the blood drain, Hay lin." Irma said as she got down on all fours and crawled inside.

"These weren't used recently before us right?" Taranee asked, glancing down.

"In." Will snapped.

"I think I'll take the last two anyways." Phobos' voice could be heard.

"Going, going." Taranee muttered and quickly followed suit. Once they were all inside Taranee snapped her fingers for a spark of flame so they could see. Inbetween Cornelia's cell and hers was an even bigger hole. "Exit is in the middle."

"You first then." Will pushed her forward and Taranee gasped in surprise as she fell down before rembering she had wings and flew.

"You and Caleb go I got the left side ready." Irma said.

Will disapeared into the ground and Caleb followed her, probably being grabbed by Taranee and Will so he wouldn't fall.

"You got the left side?" Hay Lin asked as a bang sounded above, the doors slamming into the wall as usual when Phobos entered.

"Where are they?" He screamed. Amazingly, their presence was missed.

"Water." Irma whispered and it streamed through the 'left side'. Cornelia slipped into the hole as it pushed them all forward at once rather than having to crawl.

"They had the Heart this whole time! Find them!"

Once in the air the water simply fell past them as they flew after where Will and Taranee were.

"Okay. We're all here now we just need to find a way out." Will said.

"On it." Hay Lin replied and blew air through the tunnels, using her hearing as a radar if the sound came back or not. After an extended minute she nodded. "This way." She took off flying down one of the tunnels and the others followed.

They appeared on the far side of the castle.

"And now we-" Caleb began only to stop when he fell a few feet from the air to land on a twisted vine root.

"Uh uh." Will said being the one that had dropped him. "We don't do anything. You have to go check on the rebels and make sure that everything is fine there. Morale is probably down since you got captured and were a prisoner for two days. Us Guardians have some homework and sleep to catch up on."

"School's such a nice place." Taranee said.

"I don't know about that but it beats being a prisoner." Will replied as she lifted the Heart and concentrated.

"What is she doing?" Caleb asked.

"Trying to find a portal and you should really get going before someone spots us." Irma said. After a moment the rebel leader left swiftly to head toward an entrance for the Infinite City.

Will opened her eyes. "Let's go home."

They flew through the portal and disapeared inside to come out in an alley a block down from the Silver Dragon. After the portal was closed they went back to being wingless.

"I can not wait for a nice nap." Hay Lin said as she and the others walked down the sidewalk to come to the door.

"I can't wait for a hot bath." Cornelia muttered. "I reek of dirt and gross old blood."

"There's the Corny we know and love." Irma said hooking an arm over her shoulder.

"But first we should all have a really nice dinner to regain our energy!" Hay Lin said bouncing to the door and opening it so the other girls could pile inside.

"That does sound nice." Taranee said with a small smile.

"If it doesn't include burnt bread then I'm good with anything." Will said as her stomach growled.

"You know, some people still live in tribes and certain bugs are said to be very nutritious."

"Eww!"

"Oh, they you are girls." Yan Lin said suddenly appearing around a corner. "Good now I can call your parents."

"What?" Taranee asked, pushing her glasses up.

"You could just say we went on a camping trip." Hay Lin told her.

"Without your parents permission?" Yan Lin asked.

"Okay, so what did you tell our parents?" Irma stood with her hands on her hips getting the impression that she had already told them something.

"Oh, that you were all kidnapped. I even had Blunk drive a black van all over town. Besides, how else can those cuts and bruises be explained?" Yan Lin turned from the room to pick up the phone.

The Guardians stood in shock for a moment then Hay Lin went, "Grandma! You're blowing this completely out of proportion!"

It took a few minutes for a response as Yan Lin called four different people before coming back around the corner. "Well, how do I explain the welts on Will's back, the puncture wounds on Irma, That bruise on the back of your head Hay Lin not to mention your hands. Also, the bruises on Cornelia." There was a slight pause. "She may be the only one I can't actually fully explain."

"Why?" Taranee asked since she wasn't to shell shocked as the others. She wasn't actually injured so her parents hopefully wouldn't go to crazy over her.

"Will was lashed with a rope, Irma stabbed, and Hay Lin punched in the head. Cornelia could have been thrown at something if the bruises didn't go all the way around her leg and waist."

"Let's just say they put really big chains on me instead of a traditional collar."

"Wow, didn't know you went there." Irma teased.

"Hey!"

"That could work." Yan Lin replied.

"Explanations are needed because?" Hay Lin asked.

"Your parents may have over reacted and told the cops. Besides I should atleast be able to guess what happened to you and we need a good story to back this up. So attension to details. Even if the cops don't get involved your parents will want to know what happened to you all. So let's go over some things while they get here." She motioned them into a room.

**Reactions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Two Worlds - 14**

**Sorry for the wait, characters did something unexpected the last few chapters so was fixing plot holes and reshaping some bits. Your next chapter ladies and gentlemen,**

"You got all your stories down right?" Yan Lin asked them all.

"Yes." They each replied in turn.

"Good, because I believe I just heard brakes squeel and I didn't know they could make that sound."

"Here we go," Taranee began just as the doors to the restraunt flew open. The Guardians were all sitting at a table in the front and had a clear view of the relief on their parent's faces. Well, most of their parent's faces.

"Will!" Her mother cried and ran forward to hug her before the girl could even stand up. The chair almost fell over from the haste of the purple haired woman wrapping her arms around her.

"Ow." Will replied making her mother jump back.

"What do you mean ow?" Then her hands were flying all over her. "What happened to you? Did those people hurt you?" It didn't take long for her to find the welts on her daughter's back.

The reactions of the other parents were vastly similar. Irma's mom and dad had flocked to her as she had the most noticable scars. They kept asking if she was okay and her father was demanding descriptions of the men that had done this to them. Hay Lin's parents seemed even more crazed.

"Your nails! And what's that on the back of your head?"

"Uhh, blood?" Hay Lin was crushed by her mother and father after answering the question. Her mom was crying hysterically soon after with the husband and Hay Lin trying to calm her down.

"Taranee! Are you okay? Where did they hurt you?" The girls parents had rushed to her with their own questions.

"I'm fine. Really." Taranee assured them. "They didn't hurt me at all."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked. "You were gone for two full days!" Her father added. "The school called saying you weren't in then no one knew where you were. Plus your friends were missing too-"

Taranee quickly interupted her to stop the flow of words as her mother seemed to be getting worked up. "I'm not hurt, I swear. uh. Cornelia, she protected me from getting hurt." she added quickly to stop her mother from going on. Everyone had been looking at the Cook family since they were the craziest of them all, but now they looked to Cornelia.

She stood in the corner awkwardly having moved toward the entrance slowly around them after grabbing her robe. Her parents were still on vacation afterall so no one hovered around her nit picking at the bruises you could clearly see between her tank top and skirt, plus the one wrapped along her leg.

It seemed to shock the other families that hers wasn't there. Taranee's mother cleared her throat. "You protected my daughter?" she asked, not seeming to completely believe it. Well, she was just another girl and they were missing for two days. So Cornelia didn't exactly feel insulted by the question just panicky because she didn't know how to answer.

Thankfully Taranee jumped up with an explanation. "Yeah. She stayed with me the whole time cause I was terrified what they would do to me. They took us individually and when they came for me she stood up to them. Even practically clawed one guys eye out." A few eyes dropped to her hands, one covered in gauze with a layer of dirt over it and the other with strips of blue cloth tied along the finger tips.

"All of you sit down so I can get the stories straight."

"Dad," Irma began.

"I need it for my report and... I'll start with you Cornelia." He paused glancing at her hands. "Are both of those from the past few days?"

Cornelia blinked at him. "Ummm no. I punched a wall the day before that's why I have the gauze."

His brow raised. "You punched a wall?" He was suddenly a cop rather than a father though he did look concerned at her first answer.

"I... got mad and kinda hit the brick and then my hand needed a bandage but I couldn't find any so I settled for gauze." The next question he asked her was about the bruises, how she got them, why she got them. "When I was standing up for Taranee they grabbed me instead and pulled me into their.. torture room," Damn this next part was going to sound odd, Yan Lin was right about how hers was the hardest to explain. Heck, if you looked close enough at her skin you could see the impression of scales there. "and clamped this metal around my leg to keep me in place. Then placed this thing around my waist and slowly crushed me with it." Even to her ears it didn't sound real.

The cop stared at her for a second, his expression switching from pity to disgust with the people that would do such a thing to his daughter and her friends. "That's all I need from you." Cornelia nodded and slung her robe over her shoulders careful not to draw the hood up. "Wait. You shouldn't go out by yourself. They could come back for you."

Her ears seemed to beat with her heart. She and the others knew that wouldn't happen, but how was she suppose to explain that. Biting her lip for a moment she opened her mouth to answer, only stopping when her phone buzzed. Her gaze darted to it as did everyone elses. A simple bright C highlighted the screen. She grabbed it, pressing the answer button and held it to her ear. "Hey-"

"Where have you been the last two days? You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Her eyes widened for a moment at the sound of Cedric's voice though she had known it was him of course. Then a soft smile crept its way across her expression she could hear Hay Lin make a cute little 'aww' sound. "I'm fine. Just, went for a bit of an adventure the last few days." Which was a complete understatement but she didn't want him to worry about her.

"A little adventure? I called you a hundred times and you never answered me."

"I wasn't in phone range?" she stated it like a question.

"Where are you now?" The concern was evident in his voice and it sent her stomach fluttering even though a dull throb of pain went through her every other second.

"Umm," she trailed off unsure. The Earth Guardian didn't want him to see her like this. All bruised up and mangled as her hands were.

"Cornelia?" He persisted.

"The Silver Dragon. Just, wait outside for me." The last thing she needed was him coming into the building and being questioned by the cop.

Who upon her hanging up the call asked, "Who was that?"

"Well by the blush on her cheeks I would say it's her boyfriend." Hay Lin replied with a soft giggle.

"I need to question him too."

Cornelia paled, not because he had something to do with the torture cause he totally didn't. He was earth bound, literally. It was from the fact that he was nine years older than her. What would Irma's dad think of that? Hell, what would any of the parents think? "He's just coming to pick me up and take me home. I'll be in his car so I'll be safe and those bad people won't get to me." She rambled quickly pausing to slip out the door when she heard brakes squeel even louder than the others had.

She could hear Irma's father asking her friends why she was acting so weird just now but she didn't stay around to listen to Hay Lin explain that Cornelia always acted that way when her boyfriend was near. Or how she went on about how he was really cute and that-no the bad guys wouldn't attack her with him around.

Instead she opened the passenger door and slipped right into the comfy seat closing the door firmly behind her.

"Cornelia." The voice was heavy in her ear and she turned to have her lips caught in his. He was really good at that. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her slightly over to the drivers side as he kissed her even deeper before leaving soft pecks all over her face. She smiled at the soft caresses his lips brought to her flesh but then flinched when his hand tighened to much on her lower abdomen.

She moaned softly, in pain.

He released her from his grip and glanced down at her waist. His fingers pulled the robe from her to touch the black and blue marks gingerly, but he didn't ask what had happened to her instead he looked up into her eyes and kissed her cheek again. She giggled. "Buckle up." he said turning from her to the rode and starting the engine. She did as told and sat quietly next to him as he drove through Heatherfield much more smooth than before.

Her lips curled up into a delicate smile. "You got better while I was away."

"Yes." he answered, knuckles white from clentching the steering wheel so hard.

She didn't notice until they were out of town though. Fields sprawling out ahead and she was confused at the sight and turned to him. She gasped softly. "You should loosen your grip on that." He did, after an extended second. "Where are we going?"

"You don't remember?" His hand left the steering wheel for a moment to grab two tickets out from the cup holder. "Carnival."

"Oh. Right." She said and reached out to take them from his grasp so he could go back to manuevering the car along the rode. Her tongue drew along her dry lips. "I... went camping. Sorry I forgot to tell you." She went with Hay Lin's excuse instead of her grandmothers. Wouldn't want to terrify him with a story of being kidnapped by supposedly normal twisted men. Nope, her friends got prince twisted. How royal.

He didn't say anything in response to that though and his hands were white again. Cornelia reached across the space to rest her hand on his when the car halted into a parking space.

"Cedric? Are you okay?"

He glanced at her, then down to the mark on her leg, then away. "I'm fine." he replied but it sounded half hearted as his fingers grabbed one of the tickets.

Cornelia swallowed somewhat as he opened the door and got out. She pushed her own door open quickly and closed it to follow him toward the line. He was acting so strange suddenly. Ever since he saw the bruise marks. Her lower lip trembled and she wondered if she should just tell him the truth. But it would sound ridiculous to him, a once General of some counrties army. How could he ever believe her? That she fought her own war with an evil prince and that's how she got the marks. That must be what was bothering him.

"Hey, you came. Wow what did you do the rest of the week?" She turned to see the waitress from before dolled up in a cow girl outfit with accessories gone wild.

It made her self consious of her own outfit, and the fact that the only thing she had done to clean herself up was run water from a sink through her hair to get all the dirt out. Besides that, she had nothing. Was still wearing the blank tank top that thankfully didn't show much dirt on it because of the dark color, but her skirt... She hitched the robe down and tied the arm part around her waist in a bow. It fell over the rest of her skirt and covered up the bruise on her leg, doing nothing for what was around her waist though. "Yeah. Punched a wall, fell from a tree, the usual." She was contiuing to make stuff up and lie.

The girl just laughed. "Sounds like a few of my earlier days out here. It can get pretty wild." She paused. "You can't tell this is a halloween costume can you?"

Cornelia blinked then smiled. "Nope." she assured the older girl who grinned at her before taking her ticket and stamping her hand.

"You should catch up to your hunk."

Gratefully she nodded and walked quickly into the carnival, glancing around at the dizzying lights as it had grown dark over all the time she had been out of Meridian. It had certainly flown. She glanced around for a few moments before she spotted Cedric and walked over quickly. "Cedric." she called to him, waving her hand.

He glanced up from some sort of money exchange that gave you coins for the rides and games. The fact that his eyes went to her waist first before her face didn't escape her and she bit the inside of her cheek. Guilt was tearing it's way up through her as she came to a stop beside him. "Was just getting come coins since you were busy talking." he told her, calmly but without that usual spark in his eyes.

Her stomach dipped further. It was probably a bad idea but she needed to make this right. "Cedric, about-"

His hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let's go to the ferris wheel first."

She glanced at him from behind her eyelashes as they walked over, him handing out a coin that the carnival goer took then ushered them inside the ride before pulling a new cart up and stopping for another person to get on.

Cornelia sat on the wooden bench with a thin pillow covering and winced slightly at the spark of pain in her right side. She sat quietly as they moved up once more when the other was filled as well. There was still two more it looked like before the ride would actually begin.

"Corn-"

"Cedric," she stopped after realizing he had begun to speak.

His gaze was on her for a moment before he simply said, "Ladies first."

Cornelia would have laughed at his gentlemanly manor if in a different situation. She took a breath and wet her lips with her tongue. She put her hands together, wrestling with her fingers. How was it that she only ever got nervous around him? "About the last few days," She pushed away any rational thought that would stop her from telling him. "I wasn't camping or anything like that." Her fingers twitched against eachother. Gosh, she was going to sound like a mad woman. "I... wasn't on Earth." At these words his head turned away from her and she faltered for a moment. He already thought she was crazy! "Me and my friends, we went to this place called Meridian. I would have come back sooner like usual but there's this rebellion were helping with and we got caught by this evil prince's army and thrown in the dungeons. That's not how I got the bruises though I was... fighting this snake who is now on our side since my best friend Elyon-who is the rightful heir to the throne-told us earlier today. We escaped soon after that and were busy getting some stories straight for the cops since Irma's father is one and Yan Lin came up with the wild idea that we got all beaten up by random kidnappers." She finished having rushed through most of her words but slowing down at the end. Her gaze flickered back to him wondering what his reaction would be.

She heard him sigh after a few seconds and kept her eyes on him as he turned back to her. "Cornelia," His hand reached out to grab her hand and she wrapped her fingers around his hoping it meant he wasn't going to breakup with her. Afterall what would he want with a teenager that seemed to make up stories as excuses when she was gone? "I need to tell you something as well." Her heart plumeted for a moment then she stopped slowly floating back up. His words so far hadn't said anything about not believing her, in fact it seemed like he was kindof avoiding her statement from moments before.

"You think I'm crazy." she spoke up before he could continue, grip on his hand loosening. Cornelia suddenly wanted to run away from him but she was currently trapped in the ride they were on and well above the ground to top it.

"No no." He said quickly while holding her hand more firmly. She blinked at him through her eyes that had begun to blur and burn with the tears welling up inside. "It's not that." Even with his words she was still doubtful of that. How could he not think that of her? She traveled between worlds while he stayed here on Earth. "I never actually quit the army. I'm still a General-"

"You... have to leave?" She asked, interupting him once again. The fact that he had lied to her about getting out of the army didn't even cross her mind she was more worried that he was going somewhere else. A tear escaped her and she brushed it away quickly with the palm of her hand. "Sorry. You were saying?" Her voice was softer now to hide that she was upset. After all the time they had spent together and she hadn't even told him... "I love you Cedric." she said quickly just so she could get it out there and in the open.

He looked semi-shocked at her words but gave a smile. His hand raised to her face, touching her skin tenderly. "I love you too."

Those words sent her heart fluttering only to slam back down. He had been trying to say something before. "What do you mean about still being a General?" Was his duty going to rip him away from her?

Cedric paused looking as if he was trying to come up with the best way to tell her about the situation. "I took some time off the past few weeks but I still have to go back to my position and the location I was at before."

"So your going away?" Cornelia asked as more tears escaped at that news.

"Uh yes, back to... Meridian."

For a moment she was confused. Had he just said Meridian? No, he couldn't possibly have. He just got it mixed up because she had said that and he was still thinking about what she had said in some corner of his mind. Yes, that must be what happened. "Where?" she asked wondering what country it was.

He looked almost pained at her question. "Meridian." She stared at him. "I'll still see you though. We do work together now and I plan to keep the bookshop going while I'm away. Just hire someone to help out or something."

Cornelia blinked slowly. What? "How do you know about Meridian? And what do you mean working together now?" She felt like her two worlds were suddenly collidiing as if her life were suddenly shattering in peices around her. He.. wasn't from Earth then. Wait, General, from Meridian. "You worked for Phobos before Elyon." The puzzle pieces were snapping quickly back together. To think she had actually found someone in her own world that understood her... thinking she had two seperate lives, but it was all one? Her mind was boggled by it but she still couldn't run away and collect herself while the ride continued to go.

"Yes." he said gaze dropping back to her waist and she suddenly understood why he hadn't asked where she had gotten the bruises from. Well, duh, of course he made them himself in that last fight. Huh, that was a disturbing thought.

"I'm bruised because of you." she snapped before she could stop herself.

He gave another sigh. "I didn't want to hurt you Cornelia but Phobos does still think I'm his General and not Elyon's. I have to play the part and you being the last Guardian in the clearing I had to make it believable." His fingers fell from her hand to touch the bruise.

Her heart pumped furiously within her. Though her mind was racing going back to everything that had happened after she had met him. She had suddenly been helped by a stranger in the Mizaki Mountains when trapped within to freeze to death. But it hadn't been a stranger. It had been him. Which meant the robe she had on slung across her waist had been given to her from him. The fact that he had passed her in the castle clearly seeing her but not saying anything. The pouch of fruit had to be from him as well. Then there was that dream she had had with him telling her to look for the way out of the cell. He was the one that told Elyon her cell was faulty. How had she not noticed? He had known she was a Guardian this whole time while she was left in the dark. "How... how could you not tell me?" she asked, lip quivering.

"Hi my name's Cedric but where I come from they call me Lord Cedric and I'm in charge of this army of disturbing looking creatures among other things. I work for the evil prince you fight against over on Meridian. Well, not anymore now I work for your best friend and am trying to dethrone Phobos so I can put him in a dungeon or kill him. Whichever the Queen wants. Between you and me I think he should be gone for good. Let's backtrack to when we first met though and tell you just the first part though. Would you still have gone out with me Cornelia Hale?"

She blinked at him again but this time no tears fell. Damn, that sounded ridiculous. She had really been dating what her friends called lizard boy all the time? Hadn't Irma made some joke after the first time they saw him and Yan Lin explained that he wasn't always in that form that it was good news for his wife? "I... I guess not." She probably would have run off immedietly to tell her friends but then again after telling her that he probably wouldn't have let her go. It did make sense why he wouldn't tell her. She knew she would have freaked at that.

"That's why." His hand along her face moved to tip her chin up and keep her eyes on his after he spoke. She gazed into the violet depths and remembered for a moment that the color was actually more common back on Meridian. Her lips clamped together but she ended up laughing anyways. Cedric looked shocked at the action but then just smiled. "Will you stay with me anyways?"

She broke off her laughter at his question. Her throat constricted. Hadn't she wanted someone from Earth? Isn't that orginally one of the reasons why she had gone out with him? Still she could feel the fluttering of butterflies in her belly as she looked at him. That had to count for something even if he wasn't from her planet. She had used to like Caleb though so really that part was like that. A moment ago she had said she loved him. He technically still was that person just with some mysteries solved. Right? "Yes." she murmured.

His lips descended on her, touching at her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, forehead, before landing on her lips. She drew her arms up around him as it stretched on.

**Well? What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Two Worlds - 15**

**Ah, yes last chapter with the revelation of who Cedric is. Hmm I feel I need to say this just so it's clear I wasn't trying to be ooc with Corny. She had wanted to run away from him when first told but you know, being twenty feet in the air makes it hard to do that. Cedric did choose the ferris wheel for a reason... That aside, she did have some freakout termoil inside. Plus in an earlier chapter she mentioned how nothing could keep her away from Cedric. **

**Of course I like to keep the few author's notes I have for this short, latest chapter below for your enjoyment.**

A rasp came from a hand hitting on metal. "Ride's over love birds."

"Oh." Cornelia withdrew from Cedric and hopped out quickly to be followed by him. There was a heavy blush on her cheeks for being caught making out by the carnival employee. "What did you want to do next?" she asked him turning in his direction.

"Enjoy the rest of the carnival." He replied, hand reaching out to grasp hers.

She responded by twining her fingers around his as they walked to booths and played little games. Some like the whack-the-crocidle-on-the-snout sort, others throwing balls at objects to make them fall over or into hoops. There of course was a wide variety and though she wasn't to quick on acting more like a kid around Cedric she gave in eventually.

"They do have one!" She announced upon seeing the ride that carnivals had half the time, mostly depending on the type. It was hidden by a few booths though.

"Have what?" Cedric asked, while for once appearing not as human. He was looking at the cotton candy she held in her hand with obvious suspicion.

She caught his look and grabbed some of the sticky fluff between her fingers and raised it toward him. "Come on, try it." she said, egging him on as she had when first getting it from a food station one game back. "You know you wanna." A flirtasious smile was on her lips as she gripped his hand with the other and led him between the booths toward what she had spotted.

"Want to taste cotton dyed pink? No thanks." His gaze moved beyond her for a moment to the tunnel like ride.

"It's not that kind of cotton." she told him for the third time. Though Cornelia was at a loss of how to explain it. Even after she had eaten some and gave a satisfied sound he had still not moved to try any himself. "Let me guess, it's too much of a girly color. Should we go get you a blue one?"

"What makes you think dying it blue will make me want to suddenly eat it?"

She rolled her eyes slightly at his response. "Right, sorry, I should have known better. Your color is green. I'm sure there's another stand with that color as well around here. We just have to look a bit harder for it."

Cedric slipped some coins into a man's hand since Cornelia seemed to have been heading for the ride, it was the only one in this section. He climbed into the boat after her, not speaking until it had started moving slowly toward the cave opening, bright lights above the darkness with random hearts. "No matter what color you dye it I'm not going to eat that."

Cornelia shrugged. "Your loss." She popped the ball of candy into her mouth, keeping the sweetness for as long as she could but of course it disapeared quickly. It's not like she was really going to bug him about the trivial matter anyways. Afterall it was only fun for so long. She smiled as they disapeared into the love tunnel, soft lights of mostly pinks, whites, and reds dotted the surface of the water, just bobbing in place. "So, this a coupley ride." she said lightly and leaned closer to him. Her fingers picked at another tuft of cotton before she slipped it into her mouth.

"Is it?"A hand enveloped her wrist bringing it up towards his face. Her face heated in the darkness from his action thinking he was simply going to kiss her palm. Instead his tongue drew over her fingers causing her blush to deepen.

"Yes," she said in a calm manner as if not affected by what he had just done. "that's why it's called the 'Love Tunnel'. Of course it's not fully a tunnel because it does come out onto a lake. I saw it when you were so enraptured by the cotton candy."

Cedric let go of her hand, instead turning toward her so she could feel his warm breath along her bare arm. "Promise me you won't ever put the words 'cotton' and 'candy' in the same sentance again." The words sent goosebumps over her skin.

"You so have a vendetta against cotton." At the pause in his breath though she quickly continued. "Fine, I promise. From here on out no mention of cotton and candy in the same sentance. Starting now." Cornelia caught his smile at the corner of her eye while hearing a soft laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

She soon forgot about that though when his lips went to her neck, kissing softly along the skin. Her face felt like it was heating up and she was grateful that it was dark enough to hide her heavy blush from his gaze. How was it that he always seemed to find a place and time to kiss her? Not that she was complaining but her neck was definetly a sensitive spot for it.

Blowing her breath out slowly and as normal as possible to act unfazed she looked at the lights making patterns along the walls. There was pictures of roses and swirling hearts on the plastic cave ceiling. Some combined making it look like they were blossoming above her. She drew in another breath but it hitched for a moment as his lips found a weakspot closer to her collarbone.

"Ah, look. We're coming out of the cave now." she said, sounding breathless as he finally pulled away to glance forward. The moonlight was hitting the waters surface just right. To her it looked like something out of a fairy tale. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I see." Ceric replied, sounding very honest on the matter.

She smiled. "That's a pick-up line and you already have me." Saying that she turned to him and pressed her lips to his, not wanting this to ever end.

When she drew away he was smiling at her, the boat rocked softly to a stop. Cornelia got to her feet and hopped from the metal linked contraption back onto dry land. She gave a small yawn and placed her hand over her mouth to muffle it.

He seemed to have heard anyway. "Tired?"

"Just a, little." she replied, a small break in her words as she yawned again, eyelids fluttering as she fought them back from closing on her.

"Let's get to the car then." He said as she swayed on her feet. Cedric grabbed her before she could fall to the ground and carried her the rest of the way. After opening her door and setting her on the seat and strapping the belt in himself he closed the door. Getting to his side he started the engine as Cornelina yawned once again.

"Sorry." she murmured.

"I'm the one that drove us out here after you were held in a dungeon with hardly any food for energy. It's a miracle you didn't throw up that greasy carnival food." he replied, glancing over his seat to make sure he didn't run over anybody as he pulled out.

Cornelia giggled softly. "Don't say that to soon. I don't want to dirty up your car."

"Focus on sleep instead then. It'll be some minutes before we get to your house anyway."

"R-right." Cornelia turned slightly and pressed her cheek against the leather of the car seat watching Cedric as he drove. Her eyes eventually became to heavy and she subcombed to sleep.

A sharp ring invaded her thoughts suddenly and she woke up from her dream of nothing glancing around her room quickly. It looked the same as every other night except now she had a boyfriend who was Elyon's personal guard back on Meridian. She sat up slowly before the ring sounded again.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming hold on to your batteries." Cornelia snapped at the electrical device. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got to her feet and walked to where her phone had been set down last night. Picking it up she answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, Cornelia!" Hay Lin's voice came through scratchy sounding. "You need to come down to the Silver Dragon quick!"

Cornelia frowned. The other girl sounded panic stricken. "What's going on Hay Lin?"

"Ah, Elyon sent news across the Veil. Phobos is sending out his army to look for the Seal!"

"Seal? What seal?" Cornelia asked, frowning.

"The Seal of Phobos. It has the power to open portals. You need to come here now so that Will can transform you and we can start looking for it. If he gets it first he could launch an attack against Earth!"

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit. Just stop yelling I have a headache."

"Sure. Oh!-"

"Owch, my ears Hay Lin."

"Sorry!" Cornelia didn't even bother to tell her she was still doing it again. "So, just wondering. What did you and Mr. Hoffman do last night?"

Mr. Hoffman? It took her a second to remember that the others didn't know it was really Cedric. It would be obvious to the other witches cause they had seen him in human form when Elyon was taken to Meridian but Hay Lin had been with Cornelia back then. she hadn't seen him so even though she had come to her apartment before and caught sight of him she hadn't known.

The other Guardiands had though, and probably would have warned her away from him. But, he had come clean to her about being from Meridian so it wasn't an issue.

"We went to this carnival right outside of town." Cornelia hit the speaker button and set it down on her dresser so she could still speak to her while dressing. "There was a love tunnel and we went on it." She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep Cedric her only little secret for awhile longer so didn't mention what he had told her back on that one ride. High up in the air too. He totally did that on purpose.

"Oooo, it sounds so romantic!" Hay Lin gushed from her line.

"It was." Cornelia replied a blush creeping up her cheek. Just remembering how he had kissed her and completely attacked her neck.

Wait! He wouldn't dare! Would he?

She ran off to the bathroom still tugging on her pants and almost tripping. Pulling her hair aside and up she gasped. He did! "That little..." she muttered grabbing for cover up from a drawer and quickly applying it to one of the three the love bites visible on her neck. "I am going to kill him." she quickly applied the rest and let her hair fall back in place.

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin's voice called from her room.

"I'm still here!" she ran out from the bathroom and grabbed a shirt she had laid out on the bed while talking previously.

"Will says you need to hurry it up."

I'm sure she does. Cornelia frowned. She was going as fast as she could! After slipping her shirt on she grabbed the phone while slipping into flip flops and running to the door. "Tell her I'm leaving right now and I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Yup! I got it." Hay Lin replied just before Cornelia clicked her phone off.

**Sorry about it being shorter than usual. Just know i haven't given up on this.**


End file.
